What is love?
by Destructo Writes
Summary: It all started when they moved into the dorms. A friendly game of truth or dare gets complicated, and things take a turn for better or worse. What happens when polar opposites are forced to go on a date? Rated T for language cause its Bakugo. Kacchaotea ship, plus ULTRA! Mostly fluff but it has a side of feels. Also I toned down Bakugo so it isn't like 50 shades of grey...
1. (R) What do you think, round face? Ep1

**(Revised)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: The title is not based off a song, I dont even know what song it is but apparently these are famous song lyrics. I'm just really bad at coming up with titles.**

 **.**

 **This story is in Ochaco's (Uraraka's) viewpoint, and takes place once they move into the dorms. There might be some spoilers if you haven't gotten that far yet. Rated T for language cause its Bakugo. This is my first (hopefully of many) fanfics so I hope you'll bear with me as I learn how to be a better writer. I'll stop wasting your time now, hope you enjoy! ~ Des**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **"What do you think, round face?"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Today is move in day! I'm a little nervous about the whole ordeal but excited at the same time. Once everyone arrives at the dorms Mr. Aziawa gives us a general tour and then we all head off our separate ways to unpack. ' _I still cant believe how spacious this room is._ ' I think, as I stand in the middle of my currently barren room.

As I unpack my mind starts drifting, going into the depths of my imagination as I wonder what the future holds. Living in the dorms will be great because I get to spend more time with my classmates but that's not the only reason I'm all giddy. Bakugo is also here. I'm not sure when it started, I think it was during the sports festival, when I realized I liked him. My face gets hot at the idea. What struck me the most was his quick wit and honesty. Unlike what most expected, he treated me like a worthy adversary, not just some porcelain doll that was fragile and would break at the slightest tap. Though our reasons are different, we both strive to be a top hero some day, and on that day we proved our dedication.

Maybe, not likely, but maybe... Perhaps... I might be able to get closer to even find out the meaning behind the word 'love' that is said so often. Most of the time it is said without much thought, but sometimes it isn't said enough. I've heard some say love was like the ocean and came crashing down when you least expect. Others say its like a vine that slowly grows around your heart. I've read enough books, seen enough movies, heard enough songs, I've even read the definition several times about the subject. No matter what, I cant seem to fully understand it. Sure, I've had crushes before, felt the fluttering of butterflies in my stomach. But I've never felt that true love, the one that binds people together. That people say lasts a life time. I cease working for a moment, lost in thought. ' _Wait, what am I doing?_ ' I shake my head trying to get rid of the thought. ' _Heh, look at me. sixteen and already thinking about weird stuff._ ' After I finish unpacking I flop onto my bed and decide to take a little cat nap.

* * *

The gang decided to go around judging each others dorms for a bit which was a lot of fun. Afterwards Tsyusu asked me for moral support as she confronted the guys about their dangerous rescue mission. By now it's late and I'm quite exhausted despite having had a nap earlier. I decide it's exhaustion from being overwhelmed at all that has happened today, not necessarily from sleep deprivation. I almost make it back to my dorm when I feel a poke on my shoulder. I turn around and find deku smiling at me.

"Hey Uraraka," He rubs his neck nervously. "I was wondering something."

"What's up?" I ask.

"Oh uh..." He said as his face was getting increasingly red, "I was just wondering. Well we've known each other for a while now and... You see"

"Spit it out Izuku" I snap. "S-sorry its been a long day."

"No its fine, I get it!" He takes a deep breath and says "Anyways, I was wondering if I could take you out sometime. Like a date?"

I go blank for a second. Me and Izuku? I guess I could have seen this coming. Everyone says we look good together but I like him in a brother kind of way. I could never imagine dating him...

"O-Only if you want of course" he stammers. "I just think we would make a good couple, your really nice to me..."

"Oh... Izuku. I just dont feel that way, sorry." We both stand in awkward silence. "You're a great guy! Someone else will be lucky to have you. We can be friends still though, right?"

"O-Oh of course yeah, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." I can tell he's getting embarrassed now. "I guess I'm not good enough yet. I'll prove to you I can be the man you deserve!"

"It isnt about that." I say. "It isn't about deserving, it's not because of who you are. I just don't think of you in a romantic way."

"If you don't mind me asking. Is it because you like someone else?" He asks, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Uhhh..."

"I see" He says without needing an answer. "He, o-o-or she, is a very lucky person. I wish you the best. But if I can show I'm better, maybe you'll accept me." and with that he bows, then quickly turns away heading back to his room.

I feel bad because Deku has always been nice to me, but I could never agree to date him if my whole heart wasn't into it. At long last I get to my room and soon drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Thankfully we get a three day weekend for having just moved into the dorms. My classmates and I mostly watched TV and talked in the communal room throughout the day. Well most of us, Bakugo and Izuku were missing, although I could guess why the later wasn't here, and Tokoyami had some other business to attend to. ' _I hope he's alright_ ' I think while making a mental note to check on Izuku later. As time ticks by it starts getting very late when my pink friend suggests we all play truth or dare to celebrate our new home. Bakugo walks in and everyone turns to look at him.

 **Bakugo:** "What the fuck are you guys doing? Why are you all looking at me like I'm a damn clown or something?!" He shouts at everyone, making a majority of us chuckle.

 **Mina:** "We were just about to play truth or dare! You should join us, It'll be fun!" She exclaims in her usual perky voice.

 **Bakugo:** "Like I would do some weird ass shit like that!" He states, making me somewhat disappointed. He looks at me and pauses to think for a second before saying "Well fine! Only so I can shove it in your guy's faces when I win!" as he plops down on the couch. "So who do I get to kill first?!"

 **Iida:** "There will be no killing in the dorms!" He says while moving his arm up and down. "Now is everyone acquainted with the rules? Those who fail to answer the truth or do the dare will be removed from the game!"

"We know Iida!" everyone chimes.

Iida then sits down, and I notice Bakugo whispering something to Kirishima. We then begin the game.

 **Tsuyu:** "Ojiro I dare you to hang upside down with your tail fo-"

 **Bakugo:** "What the hell kind of dare is THAT?! Even this red haired dirt brain could do better!" as he nudges Kirishima. "Isn't that right?! You show these people what a proper dare is!"

 **Kirishima:** "Okay... Bakugo truth or dare?" To which, bakugo obviously replies dare. "Hmm, Okay, I dare you to go on a date with Uraraka. Do you accept?"

 **Bakugo:** Without missing a beat "...Fine. Only to win this game, got it?!" He sounds angry but yet seems quite pleased. He walks over to me and says "What do you think round face? Tomorrow at noon?" while offering his hand out to me.

Is this real? Is this a fantasy? I never imagined him actually asking me out! I can feel my face getting warm so I hang my head in hopes he wont notice. I fall into a daze as I question if I'm actually awake.

 **Bakugo:** "Well?! I don't have all night." though he was trying to sound angry, he seemed nervous waiting for my answer. "Don't make me lose." He says.

Oh. Thats why he seems nervous. That's the only reason he cares. He just wants to win the game... For a split second I consider telling him ' _no_ ' and be done with it. Maybe this is a bad idea and this will push me to get rid of this silly crush. Why would he like me anyways? It's not like we're that close or anything. I look back up at him, prepared to reject his fake date offer. Instead, we make eye contact, and suddenly I'm not so afraid to get hurt.

"Y-yes Bakugo, I would love to go on a date with you." I say as nonchalantly as I could, my reply making most of the girls say "OOooO!". ' _Why couldnt I have just said no?_ ' I guess I have nothing to lose anyways.

 **Bakugo** : "I'll come get you at noon then" He says with a smirk.

The rest of the game carried on mostly uneventful other than Mineta throwing up. Only because he dared Tsuyu to take off her clothes thus resulting in her and the other girls beating him up while Iida fussed at them for being violent in the dormitory.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. End**

* * *

 **Here's the preview! - The girls all gather to talk to Uraraka about her date. But will Bakugo come or will he leave Uraraka waiting? Find out in chapter 2!**

 _ **'Lida is seriously wondering how he is going to stay sane in the dorms'**_

 _ **'Uraraka is amazed she got asked out twice in the first chapter'**_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it this far! Please leave any feedback you might have in the review section! If you want to keep up with this series make sure to follow me!**

 **See you next time, Plus... ULTRA! ~ Des**


	2. (R) You look Decent I suppose Ep2

**(Revised)**

 _Chapter 2: "You look... Decent I suppose."_

* * *

Due to the sudden "romance" that was sparking in the household, all the girls have been giddy for the "Huge event" that was taking place. Now all of the other girls, excluding Jiro, were in my room to help me pick out an outfit. Or at least that was the idea. In reality, they have just gathered in my room to talk about the date.

 **Hagakure** : "I can't believe _your_ going on a date with _Bakugo_!" She exclaims with a hint of worry in her tone. "What if you die?! He isn't really the most pleasant character..."

 **Momo** : "I'm sure she'll be fine! If he goes crazy she can, um..." She pauses, seeming to remember I lost during the sports festival "She can float away?"

 **Mina** : Mina excitedly asks "Uraraka, do you want us to follow you on your date? We could get deku to come too!" looking all too happy about the idea of following us.

"Uh I don't think that's nec-"

 **Tsuyu** : "But wouldn't that be awkward? Ribbit? Doesn't Izuku like Ochaco too? Besides if we get caught Bakugo would get even more upset. Ribbit" She says as she puts her finger to her chin.

"Too? Wait what do you mea-"

 **Momo** : "Maybe we're just over reacting. He might not be _that_ bad."

 **Hagakure** : "I'm still worried about her safety. Maybe we should follow her like Mina said."

"Guys I wont die, and I wont get hurt. Ok?" I let out a sigh. "You guys are acting like he's a monster. But you have to remember, he's in the _hero_ course. Bakugo wouldn't hurt me, I'm sure of it. Not without a reason anyways. He wouldn't hurt _ANYONE_ without purpose."

 **Mina** : "She _does_ have a point Uraraka. He tends to be very violent, plus he yells a lot. It's kinda scary."

"Sure he yells a lot and teases people but that's probably just a front or something. I'm sure once you get to know him he's not so bad, yelling is just his way of... Showing his affection" I say with a smile. Then it dawns on me how embarrassing this whole thing is. I say "O-or maybe I'm just reading into it too much." in a futile attempt to cover up my obvious defending of him.

 **Momo** : "Oh my gosh... Do you actually like him?!" She asks as if in disbelief.

 **Mina** : "Tell us! Tell us! Since when?!" Once again, sounding way too eager to dive into my personal life.

 **Tsuyu** : "Isn't it obvious? You" pointing at me "like Bakugo. Must be nice to have two guys in love with you. Ribbit."

Was I _that_ obvious? What if he wants to talk me out of it or let me down easy on our "date"? What if this whole thing is just a weird way to talk to me one on one so I don't get too embarrassed? I had tried to keep it on a need to know basis where no one else _needs to know_.

After a moment of thinking, I finally halfheartedly say "I highly doubt it. Izuku, maybe. But if your implying Bakugo likes me, not a chance."

 **Momo** : "If you like him, I'll support you."

The other girls chime in agreement one by one.

 **Mina** : "Hey but what about Midoria? Why not go out with him? I'm surprised you didn't end up liking him." She says with a chuckle, "I mean you and Bakugo are like Yin and Yang."

I pause to consider this a moment. It's true, we're polar opposites. So why am I so drawn to him? People that are different usually repel not attract. Mina is right, me and Izuku are way more alike than Bakugo and I. Before I get a chance to come up with an answer Momo pipes in.

 **Momo** : "It's true they are different. However, have you ever actually read the meaning of Yin and Yang?" Mina shakes her head 'No'. "Didnt think so. Basically one is really good and one is bad. Good cannot exist without bad and vice versa. The white one brings out the best in the other, and the black helps the white to live on the edge more and enjoy life.* That's my understanding at least."

This causes the rest of us to melt and go ' _Aww_ '. To which Momo's face flushes of embarrassment.

The time starts ticking away and the conversation is far from dying out. In need of preparing for the date, I come up with a plan to get them out.

"How about we talk about this in the living room?" I say as I usher them towards the door.

They start walking out without stopping their conversation and once they're all out I shut and lock my door behind them. Then lean on the door as I enjoy how much bigger the room feels without so many people in it.

 **Mina** : "Hey you locked us out!" She says while banging on my door.

 **Tsuyu** : "Mina, we should probably leave her be so she can get ready for her date. Ribbit"

 **Mina** : "Ok fine~, Hey uraraka don't forget to use protection!" She shouts through the door.

 **Momo** : "Mina!"

 **Hagakure** : "Have fun!"

' _I really hope no one heard Mina_ '. I give myself a proper facepalm for my weird friend. She has _no_ shame but she's a really good friend. I'm lucky to have them.

I walk over to my closet and start digging through it mumbling "What to wear, what to wear..." In the end I decide to just go with some classic blue jeans and a frilly, pink, short sleeved top. Once I'm done getting dressed, I glance at the digital clock on my nightstand. '11:50?!' where did the time go?! Even though Bakugo said he would come pick me up I decide to go wait for him outside my door. When I open my door I unexpectedly see Bakugo standing outside dressed in a denim jacket, black pants and well, everything but his jacket is black. He's holding a bouquet of lily's* in one hand with the other hand raised to knock. He seems a bit startled at first but quickly regains his bearings.

"I'm only here early cause those damn girls in the hall wouldn't shut up!" He sneers but it quickly softens. I look out the doorway to see the girls, peeking from behind the corner, all looking our way and giving me thumbs up. "Not cause I wanted to or anything..." He quickly shoves the flowers towards me. "Flowers. If I'm going to do this date thing I'm going to do it properly." He states as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

I wasn't expecting much, this all started over a dare. Maybe Tsuyu was right... Nah.

I manage to spit out "Th-Thank you for the flowers." ' _Why am I so nervous. It isnt a real date..._ '. I take the flowers from him, which apon further inspection, seem to be quite expensive.

"Stop your damn stuttering, makes it hard to understand what your saying." He snorts.

'Well at least he's listening to what I say'. "Ok I'll try! Thanks again for the flowers. They're very beautiful" I say with a smile. He turns away but for a split second I thought I saw his face turn red.

"Yeah whatever."

Did he just blush? No, Bakugo wouldn't blush over something like that. He's probably sick.

I go put the flowers in a vase with water so they wont wilt. Once I'm done I ask "Are you ready?"

"Well I'm here aren't I?! Besides I'm always ready!" raising his voice towards the end to make a point. We start walking towards the exit of the dorms. "Oh and round face."

"Hmm?" I tilt my head a little out of curiosity.

"You look... Decent I suppose..." He says while turning his head away. I'm glad he did so he doesn't notice my blush. "Now lets hurry the hell up, It might rain today and I sure as fuck don't want to be caught in it." We head out of the dorm, side by side.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter. 2 End**_

* * *

 ***That isnt the _EXACT_ definition for Yin/Yang so feel free to look that up. This is how it will be for the story though. **

***Lily's symbolize humility and _devotion_.**

 **.  
**

 _ **'Mineta is still sore from being beaten last ep.'**_

 _ **'Bakugo wants to know why the fuck he has to partake in this fanfic'**_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it this far! Please leave any feedback you might have in the review section! If you want to keep up with this series make sure to follow me!**

 **See you next time, Plus ULTRA! ~ Des**


	3. (R) You could have died! Ep3

**What Is Love? Ch.3**

 _"You could have fucking died!"_

* * *

We walk out of the dormitory and start heading towards town. Despite the fact I _know_ it's fake, that the whole thing is just a silly dare, I cant help but be nervous. I've liked Bakugo for a while now but this is the first time I've spent much time with him. ' _What if I make a fool of myself? What if I do something dumb and he ends up hating me?_ ' I shake my head. I shouldn't worry about stuff like that. As we walk a sudden realization dawns on me.

"Hey we should turn back..." I say.

He stops walking and turns to me confused. "What? Why?" He sounds a bit nervous and irritated all at the same time.

Does he think I don't want to go? "It's nothing you did!" I quickly say so as to clear up any misunderstandings. "It's just that I left my wallet at the dorms..." I rub my head sheepishly and give a nervous smile. ' _Great, now he's going to think I cant take care of myself.'_ I mentally smack myself. ' _Not that he would care anyways..._ '.

"Wont need it." He scoffs as he continues walking.

I catch up to him and ask "What do you mean?".

He once again stops. But this time, he lowers his head into his left hand. "I asked you out. I pay." He says with an ' _It's-so-obvious_ ' tone. "Now come on or we'll be late.". He starts walking off and waves for me to follow.

I once again return to his side. "You know it isn't very nice to walk off without people." I say. He grunts in reply. "Where are we going anyways?".

"Food. We're getting Japanese food at a local restaurant. Heard you like it.". He says with his usual gruff voice. "Unless you want something different." He mumbles.

"Don't worry, I love it!" I smile. ' _When and how would he have overheard what food I like?_ '

"Great!" Sounding slightly excited. He soon recovers his usual act of being ' _done with this shit_ ', then adds, "I mean. If I'm spending money on food you had better not waste it."

I laugh a little. "Don't worry. I understand how not wasting anything is important." Of course I have to be very careful with my money. I need to save up so I can help mom and dad... Which is why him offering to pay for everything is kinda sweet even if he doesn't know why. "So are we almost there? I'm starving."

"Its right over there" He points down the street at a sign that reads 'Lotus Cuisine' that's on the other side of the street. "Kind of a cheesy name for the place. They couldn't come up with anything better?"

I laugh at his remark. It seems to make his eyes twinkle a little that I found him funny. "Great! Lets go!" I start walking across the road when Bakugo grabs my hand, then pulls me back onto the sidewalk. "Hey what are yo-"

There's a loud honk as a car zooms right past us, right where I _was_ standing.

"Oh." I say, partially in shock. ' _Now I_ really _look like I can't take care of myself_ '.

"Yeah, ' _oh_ '! You could have fucking died! You need to take better care of yourself!" He yells "I'm not always going to be here to save your ass so learn to watch for damn cars!".

He starts walking across the street dragging me behind. His hand is rough which isn't surprising. But there's something comforting about the warmth coming from his palm. We get to the other side and he's still holding my hand. I giggle a little at the idea he got so worked up about me. He'll make a good hero. He's protective in nature, even if he doesnt show it.

"What's with the giggle? You almost got ran over!". He still seems a bit mad about it.

"It's just.", My face flushes a little even though we'd been holding hands this whole time, "You're still holding my hand...".

He looks down at our intertwined fingers and immediately lets go. "I wouldn't be holding your hand in the first place if you hadn't run out in the road like a child."

"Well sorry I worried you" I tease, bumping into his shoulder. "I'll try and take better care of myself"

"Whatever." He turns away with a cough as his face gets a little red. He turns back to me and says "For the record I wasn't worried. I just didn't want all this shit I planed to go to waste."

I guess he got embarrassed about having feelings. It's kind of cute to see him flustered.

We arrive at the restaurant and a waiter comes to seat us. "Will it be just you two?" He asks.

Bakugo sarcastically says "Do you see anyone else?".

"Bakugo...".

After glancing at me, he lets out a sigh and calmly says, "Yes sir, it is just us two.".

The waiter looks a bit disheartened but soon apologizes. He takes us to a secluded booth in the corner and then leaves. I sit opposite of Bakugo as I glance around the wonderfully decorated restaurant. The waiter comes back with menus and once again leaves to give us time to decide what to order.

"What are you going to order?" I ask.

"None of your damn business." He retorts.

"It was just a question. Besides, I don't know what to order. Everything sounds so good!". He seem's to mull over my words for a moment.

The waiter comes back soon after and offers to take our order. ' _I'm not ready yet! I can't decide._ '

"I want the sushi platter and the Sukiyaki*" Bakugo replies. The waiter then turns to me. My uncertainty must have shown because he orders for me. "She'll have Sukiyaki too".

"Coming right up!" He takes our menus and turns to leave but then says "You guys make a cute couple. Reminds me of my husband and I.".

Bakugo starts to protest but leaves before he can say anything.

"You didnt have to order for me" I say "I can do things myself".

"You obviously didn't know what to get." he grumbles back, hitting a bullseye. "Don't worry, you'll like it.".

The sushi arrives and Bakugo pushes the plate to the middle of the table. "I wont be able to eat it all." he states.

"Alright." I hesitantly pick up a piece of sushi.

"It's not going to bite you."

I laugh a little as I eat the bite of sushi. "Oh that's really good!" I say, going back for more.

He gives out a light chuckle as he watches me shovel in the delicious food. "Figured you'd be a big eater." He says with another laugh.

"So how are you doing with this whole date thing?" I say, in between bites of food.

"It could be worse. I could have gotten stuck with that annoying pink girl"

"You mean mina?"

"Yeah whatever, She's annoying and is _way_ to nosy."

"Hey! She's a good friend of mine!" slightly annoyed he insulted my friend. Though I must agree with the nosey part.

"Well I guess she isn't too bad. She just agrivates me sometimes, ok?". He states. "Why do you care about what I think anyways? Hell, I don't even know why you don't hate me.". He mumbles.

Without thinking about it my mouth seems to speak on its own. "Because it's _you_! Of course your opinion matters to me! Your the most amazing guy in class. Why wouldn't I like someone like you?" He seems taken aback by my sudden statement. Then coming back to my senses I bury my face in my hands, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Your pretty cool too..." He says calmly.

I look up at him "What?" Did he just... Compliment me?

"You heard me the first damn time and I'm not repeating myself!"

I smile at him. "I'm glad someone thinks I'm cool. Thank you."

He turns away mumbling something but this time I don't catch what it was.

The waiter soon arrives with our food and we dig into the it. There's little to no conversation made between mouthfuls of food and soon, with full stomachs, we finish up the last bits of food.

"That was delicious. Thank you for bringing me here." I say leaning back, hand on my stuffed belly. "So now what?"

Checking the time on his phone. "Now its time to go to a movie. Get your butt up and lets go or we're gonna be late." He stands then motions for me to follow.

"Ok, where is it?" I ask inquisitively.

"You'll see." he says with a smirk as he pays the bill at the front counter. "We have to take the subway though or we'll be late.".

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3. End**

* * *

 ***Sukiyaki is a traditional Japanese dish that is prepared and served in a hot pot style. It consists of thinly sliced meat which is slowly cooked or simmered at the table, alongside vegetables and other ingredients, in a shallow iron pot in a mixture of other stuff. The ingredients are usually dipped in a small bowl of raw, beaten eggs after being cooked in the pot, and then eaten. Its also really yummy and depending on the meat can be very expensive.**

 _ **'The waiter is sad he wasn't given a name'**_

 _ **'Bakugo is surprised how fast Uraraka ate'**_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it this far! Please leave any feedback you might have in the review section! If you want to keep up with this series make sure to follow me!**

 **See you next time! Plus... ULTRA ~ Des**


	4. (R) It's so warm Ep4

**What Is Love Ch.4**

 **(Revised)**

" _It's so warm_ "

* * *

We keep walking in a oddly comfortable silence till we reach the subway.

With Bakugo having me board first. We get on the subway only to find there aren't any available. We end up holding onto the handles above our heads, for dear life.

"So do I get the pleasure of knowing where we're going?" I ask. "For all I know, you're bringing me someplace to murder me and sell my organs or something."

"Why the fuck would I do that?!"

"I don't know~, 'Mr. Explodo-Murder', why _would_ you do that?" I tease.

"That was a great name and you know it! Besides." He turns away. "I'm not going to kill you. I couldn't do that." He says softly. Turning back to me he continues "Unless you did some crazy ass shit or something stupid. Or maybe if you annoyed me enough" with his usual rough voice.

Suddenly the subway jolts to a stop causing me to lose my grip. I slam backwards right into Bakugo who was standing behind me.

The operator says. "Sorry folks but it seems there is going to be a slight delay. There is a villain up at the next stop so I have been instructed to halt the train until the villain has been caught."

Several people groan about the sudden delay but others act like it's no big deal.

I then realize I'm still leaning on Bakugo's chest. "Sorry! My hand slipped. Thank you for catching me."

He gently but firmly pushes me off. "Well keep a better hold on the damn handle! If I didn't break your fall you would've fallen straight on your ass!" He pauses. "Besides I didn't catch you. You just fell on me. You weigh like nothing so I just didn't fall down. That doesn't mean I caught you."

I giggle a little at his statement. "Ok, well thank you for _'breaking my fall'_. If you didn't my butt would probably be sore by now."

"They better catch the damn guy soon." He checks his phone time, "We need to be there soon. They should let me go after the dude! I'll kill the dude!" He yells, causing a few of the passengers to get nervous at us.

"Oh c'mon. I thought you weren't into killing people! That isn't good." I scold.

"Uh." For once he seems at a loss for words. "Well, uh, you're different. I wont kill anyone though, it's a figure of speech." He runs his fingers through his hair. "Just don't worry about it.". I hear him mumble something under his breath that sounds like, "Keep your cool. Stay in control. You're in control. I got this.", before taking a deep breath.

The train soon resumes on its journey and we arrive at our stop. Exiting the subway we soon find ourselves on the sidewalk right next to a movie theater. It looks like its seen better days. Yet its still charming with posters of old movies strung on the side of the building.

"Well here we are." Spreading his arms out.

"Why was this such a big secret?" I ask. "It's just a movie theater!"

"Because this is the best movie theater in this whole damn city! They have newer films sure but they also have some of the older movies from the time _before_ quirks. I mean not the exact same but they remade them." He says with unexpected excitement. "Pre-quirk horror movies are the best" smiling slightly.

My heart flutters a little. He's so cute when he's excited! I never expected him to be able to be so happy about things like- wait... Did he say _horror movies_?!

"Bakugo," a little worry seeping into my tone. "What movie are we watching exactly?"

"Well anyone could take you to see newer movies like ' _Mights origin_ ' or even ' _Space wars: XXI The Dark Side_ ', but only _I_ can take you to see ' _That_ '. Its about a crazy clown and is _super_ old" he says while pointing to a poster of a creepy clown holding a balloon.

"Um..." I can't stand scary movies. They're so creepy I just can't stand them and no matter how far fetched they are, I always seem not be able to sleep that night. "Hey Bakugo did I... Did I tell you I don't like to watch horror movies? They always really freak me out..." I say whilst scratching the back of my head out of nervousness.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine, its not _that_ scary. I'm sure you can handle it. Plus I already bought the freaking tickets." He says as he pulls the tickets out of his back pocket.

Hearing him say ' _I could handle it'_ encouraged me to give it a shot. "Ok, lets do it!" Suddenly eager to watch it.

Once again with unusual excitement he says "Glad to hear it!". Returning to his normal tone "I mean I just don't want these tickets to go to waste ya' know?"

We enter the theater and take our seats as the trailers start rolling. Trailer for other old films such as ' _Revengers: War of Infinity_ ', or ' _Larry potter and the sorcerer's rock_ ', and ' _Indian Joe's: stealers of the lost ark'_ and a bunch of others that I don't recognize. While the trailers continue to play, I start realizing how cold it is in the theater. ' _Dang I should have brought a jacket_ ' I think to myself as I slowly rub my arms. ' _Figures we're under a vent too_ '. Once the lights dim and the movie starts to begin it seems to be getting even colder, causing me to rub my arms a bit faster.

"Stop your damn shivering and learn how to dress prepared." Bakugo says as he shoves his denim jacket in my face.

"Thanks." I say while putting it on. I didn't notice before, but that's when I realized how much of a size difference there really is between us. The sleeves alone are probably a good two inches too long. Plus if I stood up the jacket would probably reach to my mid thigh. I put on the jacket and snuggle up to it enjoying the warmth. I breath in the light scent of smoke and a surprisingly a sweet wood-ish smell. "Your jacket is really big and kinda smells nice." I say in a whisper so as not to disturb the other viewers."Its so warm" I smile, curling up into it.

Whispering as well, he says "What did you expect it to smell like?! Dog shit or something?! And of course its big on you, you're tiny." He retorts, slightly aggravated.

"I sorta expected it to stink a bit." I say admittedly. "Your always exercising and so you sweat a lot , also your quirk blows things up so. I just thought..."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how to shower and do laundry! I'm not an animal" he replies, seemingly a bit offended.

I hope I didn't upset him...

"Sorry..." feeling somewhat disappointed in myself for not considering Bakugo's feelings. _'I should have known better dang it!'_ I think, giving myself a proper head smack.

Upon noticing this Bakugo says. "Hey, It isn't the most outrageous conclusion. I can understand how you might have gotten that idea. Just forget about it. The movie is starting now so lets just enjoy it ok?"

I say with a smile. "Ok!" Feeling a bit better.

For some reason, despite it just beginning, I find myself already enjoying the movie.

 **Chapter 4. End**

* * *

 **The date is actually pretty long so next time will be Part II ! Did you guys catch all the Easter eggs in this chapter?**

 **Here's the preview! - Can Uraraka really handle the horror movie? Is there going to be cliche corny moments? Will the predicted rain (Ep.2) ruin the date? Will I continue to basically say what will happen in the next episode's? Find out in chapter 5! (or don't lol)**

 _ **'all the girls are wondering how the date is going'**_

 _ **'Izuku wants to know why he hasn't appeared since the first episode'**_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it this far! Please leave any feedback you might have in the review section! If you want to keep up with this series make sure to follow me!**

 **See you next time! Plus...ULTRA! ~ Des**


	5. Extra1 Thanksgiving

**ATTENTION! This is a thanksgiving extra, NOT CANNON. I repeat, none of the events in this chapter are part of the story and will not change it in any way. Anything that previously happened will have no affect on this as Uraraka and Bakugo have not gone on their date in this story. This is once they move into the dorms and told from Bakugo's perspective and kind of gives an idea about Bakugo's feelings. The story line will pick up where we left it next upload. Now that thats all settled, enjoy the story! Ps. This episode is a bit longer than usual! ~ Des**

* * *

 _Thanksgiving_

Its the day after we moved into the dorms and I've been working out in the school gym almost all day with Kirishima. As the sun starts to set, we decide to leave. We're walking back side by side to the dorms when he asks.

"Hey Bakugo, is there anyone you like?"

"What's it matter to you, shitty hair? What kind of random ass question is that?!" I retort back, tired and not wanting to waste breath on bull shit.

"Well I was just wondering." He adds, "I mean we're moving into the dorms and everything" He shrugs. "I just thought there might be someone."

Well there sort of is someone... But I can't tell him that, then everyone will know I have... Feelings. I don't need to deal with that crap. Not to mention, feelings aren't my specialty.

Lying, I quickly say "No, no one."

Leaning forward so he can look at my face, he asks "Not even Mina or Yaomomo?" almost as if he doesn't believe me.

Stopping dead in my tracks, I turn to him and yell "NO THERE'S NOT ANYONE I LIKE SO DROP THE FUCKING SUBJECT DUMBASS"

"Ok!" He puts his hands up defensively. After a long pause we continue walking in utter silence. We've almost made it back when he says."Ya' know that's how people normally react when they lie about a crush." He says almost as if nothing had happened.

"I don't have to deal with this stupid damn conversation" I murmur.

I then hurriedly stomp all the way back to the dorms leaving Kirishima behind. Once I arrive, I walk into my room and slam the door shut. "Asking stupid shit like that" I mumble under my breath. Of course I like someone, Uraraka. Round face is so determined, so strong, smart... She's cute too. How could I not like her? For some reason, during the entry exam, I kept glancing at her as she destroyed bots, one after another. She would get more and more points yet was so adorable at the same time. Granted she wasn't the best, cause I was the best, but she was good. This made me curious. 'How can such a small cute thing be so powerful?' I would think. I began watching her out of curiosity but soon I found myself looking at her every chance I got. I would see her overcome some challenges, fail some too, but always keep trying and giving it her all. I soon realized that she wasn't frail, no, she was strong. I liked that. My admiration would grow almost every time I saw her. After realizing my feelings I had tried to bury them. Every time I thought I had gotten rid of them for good, they came back again. Every time she laughed, or smiled, my heart would skip a beat. My stomach growls, yanking me from my memories and back to reality. Its not surprising that I'm hungry from my workout, we were there for hours and didn't eat lunch.

I leave my room and head to the communal kitchen where I find Uraraka with two piles of meat in front of her and a white apron on.

She soon notices me and says. "Hi Bakugo! I just thought I'd come and cook, almost no one uses the kitchen and its a shame." Frowning for a split second. "I'm making beef teriyaki but it makes several servings... Would you like to have some?" She asks.

I shake my head slightly to make sure this is real, it wouldn't be the first time I've imagined round face.

"Yeah I guess. Only cause I'm starving and don't want to eat some shitty instant noodles."

Why did I do that? Part of me is saying 'Dammit you dumb ass don't be so mean. Be nice, be nice dammit' but the other part is telling me 'Hide your feelings, don't let her know. _No one_ can know!' and in the end I end up flopping between the two like a fish out of water.

"Ok well you can finish cutting the beef and I'll get the teriyaki mixed up. Your good with knives, right?" Dropping the knife next to the cutting board. She turns to go get the stuff from the cabinet when she stops and looks at me saying. "You didn't think I would cook all this myself, did you? It'll go faster with two people anyways!"

I turn and pick up the knife to start cutting the meat. That's when I realize the amount of un-cut beef is a surprisingly big pile. "Hey round face..." I start.

"Hmm? What is it?" She asks.

"How much are you making?! This is a lot of beef!" I state, pointing at the un-sliced pile with the knife. "Especially compared to this puny ass thing" Nodding towards the _much_ smaller mound.

"Oh, that's what it said on the recipe." Showing me the website on her phone. "See, right here. '10 pounds of beef sliced into strips'. Seems like a lot if you ask me."

"That's because it _is_ a lot! You dummy! The recipe says it makes 20 servings, that's enough to feed the whole damned building!" Running my hand through my hair. "Well I guess we're cooking for everyone tonight. Here I thought this was going to be easy."

A bit taken aback at my sudden outburst. "Oh I'm sorry, I don't cook for others much and I thought it was only going to make four or five servings..." Regaining her composure. "It's a good thing though! This way we can celebrate moving into the dorms together!" She smiles a bit at that last part making my heart skip.

"Yeah well just learn to read more carefully." I say, beginning to slice the beef into strips.

After a while I soon get into a rhythm and the work goes much faster until finally I have reduced the once towering mound, into nothing. Uraraka then takes the meat and finishes cooking while I step back and watch. ' _She's so damn adorable in her little apron_.' Smacking myself in the head ' _No, stop it! I shouldn't be like this!_ '. The food finally finishes and Round face goes to get everyone after she tasks me of getting plates for everyone. "At least they put a long dining table in the damn dorms." I mutter to myself. But at least it means I get to spend more time with _her._ Uraraka comes with the rest of the class as I finish laying down the final plates and chopsticks. We all sit down and I make sure I snag a seat next to Uraraka but apparently, stupid _Deku_ had the same idea.

"Dumbass deku..." I whisper.

"What was that?" Uraraka asks.

"N-Nothing!" I had meant to say that in my head.

Uraraka: "So is everyone ready to eat?"

Everyone murmurs in agreement.

Kirishima: "Wait!" Standing up. "I heard over in the states they have a holiday called Thanksgiving and I know we don't really have that here, but it seemed fun! They do this thing where everyone writes something they're thankful for and puts it in a hat or whatever. Then the others have to guess who wrote it! I just thought It'd be a good way to get to know everyone so I was wondering If we could do that after diner? Besides, over in the states its Thanksgiving today!"

Dammit shit head, why do you have to do this sort of thing. I don't want to be involved with this shit. I wonder if this is his way of making me suffer for ditching him earlier.

Uraraka: "I think that's a great idea! How about everyone else."

"Why the fuck not." I say, surprising everyone including myself. My brain is screaming _'I don't want to play this dumb game!'_ but It _would_ be nice to spend more time with Round face... "Lets get this damn mushy shit over with sooner rather than later. We're going to end up doing it later anyways so why not now?" I say in attempt to make things seem normal.

After a bit of silence, presumably from shock. Everyone else agrees saying things like "That sounds fun!" and "I would love to learn more about everyone!" and other bull shit. The dinner continues with absent minded small talk to accompany it. afterwards, with full bellies and people thankful for the chef's, everyone is ready to play the game. Lida quickly goes to get a container and paper for said game.

Lida: Upon returning "Everyone take a piece of paper and a pen. Don't show it to anyone though!" scribbling out his own note.

Mina: "This is so exciting! Plus its a good opportunity to bond with everyone!" giggling a bit.

One by one everyone puts their notes in the box. Still looking at the blank paper in front of me, I quickly write what comes to mind and place it inside the box.

Lida: "Did everyone finish?" He is answered with nods of agreement.

Kirishima: "Oh and one more thing, after we all guess, if we get it wrong you have to admit which you wrote."

What?! This is outrageous! Its unfair!* That shitty haired bastard probably did this on purpose! The guessing then begins as the cards are pulled from the box.

Ojiro: "I can't believe no one thought it was me! Of course I'm thankful for my martial arts teacher! That guy was awesome."

Midoria: "Everyone turned to me all at once..." He rubs his head sheepishly. "Is it that obvious? I know I adore All Might but is it that noticeable?"

Uraraka: "Ha! only a few of you guessed right! I am very thankful for my family." She smiles down at the ground and I hear her mumble "My loved ones mean so much to me."

Mineta: " _Ouch_! Stop hitting me just because I'm thankful for playboy magazines!" He screams as a few of the girls slap him.

People's cards get called one by one and I realize I'm the only one left. 'Fuck, its so obvious now!' Lida proudly holds the last card, my card, up for everyone to see.

Sero: "Who's left? Who's is that?"

Izuku: "Isn't that yours kachan?" looking pointedly at me.

"Why you damn nerd!" I turn to Lida and attempt to rush forward and grab the paper before he can announce it but I'm too late.

Lida: "Bakugo is thankful for... 'Uraraka' apparently..."

The room falls dead silent. "Well now you all know." Looking at kirishima, "Are you happy now?!" I turn and quickly leave before anyone can stop me or say anything. ' _Fuck! Why was I honest?! I could have made up some crap and no one would know the difference! Damnit!_ '. Heading straight to my room, I make it to my doorway when I hear a voice calling after me right as I reach my door. A cute almost squeaky voice. Fuck.

"Bakugo! Bakugo! Wait!" Uraraka yells down the hallway as she dashes to catch up with me. Once she does she puts her hands on her knees as if she had run a mile."Running after a big meal is no good" She says with a groan.

"Look round face I don't want to hear it ok. So if you came here to mock me just leave. I just want to forge-"

I'm cut off by Uraraka suddenly pushing her lips onto mine in a soft gentle kiss. I move my hand up to cup her face as I deepen the kiss causing my heart to quicken. After what seems like forever, we separate. Leaving me grinning like a wild man.

"I came to say that I like you too. Like, really _like_ you." Her face quickly turns red and she says. "I'm going to bed now goodnight!" She turns to leave but swiftly I grab her wrist.

"Can I..." My heart is beating so fast, I can hear it, I'm almost certain she can hear it as well. What am I even doing? "Can I take you out sometime? Like a date?" My face is burning right now. "And maybe can I-" I never stutter. Whats going on with me? "Can... Can I, uhh. Like-. Only if you want! Be your boyfriend?"

She lets out a slight laugh despite her beet red face. "Yes Bakugo, I really would like to go on a date, _and_ become your girlfriend." She then gives me another quick peck before saying goodnight and leaving.

It's now several hours later and I'm still lying awake in my bed. Remembering what it felt like to kiss Uraraka, to hold her. My face gets hot again. I start thinking of date ideas and soon decide a horror movie would be fun. It would be adorable to watch her latch onto me during the scary parts. Ultimately I determine I had better stop fantasizing and go to sleep and eventually, I drift off into the most relaxing sleep ever, dreaming of what's to come.

 **Thanksgiving Extra, End**

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **That's all for the Thanksgiving extra! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I certainly enjoyed the change of pace story wise. We return to the normal story next time so look forward to that!**

 ***Did anyone notice/catch that starwars quote?  
**

 **Izuku is mad cause he thought _he_ was supposed to be shipped with Uraraka**

 **Most of class A-1 want to know what just happened.**

 **They also want to know why they don't appear more often.**

 **Fun fact! Sorry If this chapter was horrible. Thats because I decided to do this at midnight. I'm _so_ professional.**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it this far! Please leave any feedback you might have in the review section! If you want to keep up with this series make sure to follow me!**

 **See you next time! Plus...ULTRA! ~ Des**


	6. Hope Ep5

**We now continue our regularly scheduled program! Quick re-cap: Bakugo and Uraraka are on their date watching the once popular horror movie "That". Fun times!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5. "Hope"_**

Eerie music plays as the evil alien clown comes into focus. I cant help but cover my eyes for fear there will be a jump-scare.

"Just tell me when its over." I whisper, still covering my eyes.

Bakugo lets out a slight chuckle and exclaims "Oh come on! Its not that bad!" a little too loudly.

"Shhh!" Go the nearby audience. I uncover my face to give Bakugo a 'Really?' kind of look.

Bakugo's face twitches a bit but he soon calms down. "Just watch the movie." He says, his voice a lot lower this time. "You're going to be a pro hero one day right? You cant face bad guys if you cant face a scary movie."

I sigh dejectedly. "Yeah I guess your right."

Several minutes pass and _SLASH_! The crowd screams, except for a few people including Bakugo. I don't even want to think about what I saw... The poor boy just wanted a balloon. I curl my legs up into my seat and turn into a human ball. By burying my head into Bakugo's jacket, which I'm still wearing, I'm fully hiding from the screen. I decide it might be best to not move for the rest of the movie. Before long, I feel a hand on my a arm, I look over to see Bakugo looking somewhat concerned.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." He rubs the back of his neck a little. "I shouldn't have forced you to watch this. Do you want to leave?" He asks.

The look of genuine worry makes me a little ashamed in myself. ' _Its just a stupid movie. None of it is real!_ '. But his hand resting on my arm slightly comforts me and makes things seem a little less frighting. "No." I reply.

"No? But you look horrified." He hangs his head. "I just..." Pausing for a brief moment. "I don't want you to remember this as a bad thing."

My heart fluttered hearing him say that. Maybe there's a chance he actually likes me? "I wont, I promise!" I say with a slightly raised voice, earning me some stares from the other viewers. "And I am scared, so maybe just... Hold me?" ' _Crap. Why did I say that just why? "Hold me?" What does that even mean?!_ ' I manage to stammer out a quick "Ne-never mind! Forget it!". Despite the fact its dark, and he wouldn't be able to tell anyways, I turn my head away to hide my increasingly red cheeks and curl up even tighter. "It was stupid of me to say, I'm sorr-"

I'm cut off by Bakugo draping his arm over my shoulders and pulling me close, or at least its pretty close considering the arm rest of the seat between us. "Only because I don't want you crying or anything." Turning his head away from me for a few seconds.

This is nice. It's almost as if this were a real date... I frown, remembering this is only because of a dare. That after today Bakugo will probably forget I exist. I shake my head slightly at the thought. I should enjoy this, right here, right now, while it lasts. I push up the arm rest and cuddle up a bit closer to Bakugo and to my surprise, he doesn't react negatively or say anything. We both continue to watch the movie except now, I don't feel scared anymore. I let myself enjoy his warm embrace as the horror film continues. Soon, the world seems to fade and becomes a blur, all the noise from people screaming and the film become dull, like someone took a photograph and we were the only people in focus.

The movie ended and the weather seemed to worsen as we trekked back to the subway. We spend the subway ride talking, and learning about each other, and overall having a good time. Eventually we got to our stop and make it back to campus. The dorms are quite far from the entrance especially since the school was so big. The clouds darken overhead and just our luck, tiny rain droplets start to fall and we hasten our pace. The rainfall continued to get heavier and heavier.

Bakugo shouts "Lets wait it out over here!" while pointing to a nearby picnic table with an umbrella attached to it.

I nod and we dash over to the table. I try to wring the water out of my hair and Bakugo thoroughly shakes his hair in attempt to dry it out. The rain soon gets to the point its as if someone were dumping buckets of water on us.

"I hope it lets up soon. I can't afford to get sick and miss any classes." I say, still dripping wet.

"This just sucks dicks! Damn rain couldn't wait another half mile to start pouring." He throws his hands up in exasperation. "You know, they say when it rains hard like this, its raining cats and dogs. But this is basically raining elephants!*"

I laugh a little at his attempt of a joke. "And how would you know what raining elephants is like?" I ask, still giggling from his awful joke.

He jokingly ponders it for a moment, scratching his chin a bit. "Well." In a playful tone he responds. "How would you know what raining cats and dogs is like? Hmm? I do think either one would be horrid for people with allergies but _both_? It must be dreadful! Not to mention all the shit they would shit!"

Somehow his effort to make a joke makes him seem even cuter, forcing me to laugh. He soon joins me and so we both start acting like utter fools. Each of us adding more bad jokes to the conversation, each making us laugh harder, which I didn't know Bakugo could do. Next thing I realize, the rain seems to have stopped for a moment.

"We should head back now huh?" I ask.

"Yeah, we probably should. I don't know how long the break will last though." He says while running a hand through his hair.

I stop and think for a moment. "How about we race back?" Flashing him a mischievous smile.

He returns my grin with one of his own. "Your on! But we have to wager something first and make it an official bet."

"Ok." What do I want? Would it be too weird to ask for another date? It has to be something that could done just be as friends, but we still spend one-on-one time together "If I win, you have to train with me everyday for a week!" I smirk.

He seems to ponder this for a minute. "Alright round face, but if _I_ win. You have to be my maid for a week!."

"So because I'm a girl I have to do chores?" I say sarcastically. "Whats next? Are you gonna' ask me to wear a french maid outfit too?" I tease.

He chuckles "Wow not what I meant at all. I just don't want to do 'em and no, you wont be wearing a maid outfit."

"Ok then. Deal!" We both stand up and get ready to run. "And no using quirks!"

"Wait what? Fine! I'll beat you without 'em" He says enthusiastically. "On three! Three-, Two-"

"One!" I yell as I dash off.

"Hey! Not cool!" I hear him yell as he starts running behind me.

I almost make it to the door and Bakugo is close behind. ' _I might win this thing_ ' Is what I think. That is until I reach for the door. Bakugo's hand gets there a split second before mine.

"I won!" He yells as he double fist pumps.

We enter the dorms and proceed to bend over panting. Both of us placing our hands on our knees to support us as we catch our breath.

"Good run." I say, still out of breath. Just then, Mina walks by the entrance.

"Just the first date and already out of breath? Someone has been busy!" She winks at us. "Must have been some date." She laughs to herself as she continues walking by. Thus, leaving mine and Bakugo's faces red.

"Alright." I say while standing back up straight. "Well that was fun. Thank you a lot for the date, even if you were forced. I had a really great time." Smiling, I ask. "So when do you want me to come and start cleaning your room?"

Bakugo stands up as well and does some stretches before replying. "Whenever is fine."

"Ok then. I'll be off to my room. I need to change out of these wet clothes or I'll get sick. Oh! Your jacket!" Just now noticing I was still wearing it. I take it off to hand to him.

Standing up he scoffs "You were the one talking about smell! At least wash it." Waving dismissively at me.

I chuckle and head to leave "Alright, Thanks again."

"One more thing round face." He grabs my wrist lightly. "I could actually use some training with aerial maneuvering. With your power I could stay in the air longer, giving me more time to get more time to practice my in-air moves. Basically what I'm saying is, even though I won the bet, lets start training after class. Ok?"

Stunned, I barely manage to stutter out. "O-Ok sounds good." it feels much different when _he_ asks _me._

He then starts walking to his room leaving me by the entrance. He then yells back to me. "Just because we're training doesn't mean you get out of cleaning my room. We can figure out what times are good after we train." and then vanishes around the corner.

' _Is he actually volunteering to spend time with me? I mean with cleaning his room he could just give me a list and leave._ ' I realize the possibility he just wants to get better and it has nothing to do with me. But still, I have a little more hope now than I did a few hours ago. ' _Maybe, just maybe, he likes me too._ '

 _ **Chapter 5. End**_

* * *

 *** Yes I made that joke myself. I should take up comedy.**

 **Mina thinks its funny making suggestive jokes and watching people get flustered.**

 **Bakugo is still embarrassed Uraraka thought his jacket would be smelly.**

 **What does the future hold for these two? Will training be a big failure? Find out next chapter!**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it this far! Please leave any feedback you might have in the review section! If you want to keep up with this series make sure to follow me!**  
 ** **See you next time, Plus... ULTRA! ~ Des****


	7. Extra2 Christmas

**This is a Christmas Special! It takes place 7 years after graduation (Making the characters about 23ish) and is told from Bakugo's perspective. This will not relate to the main story in any way. This extra will be about twice as long than the normal episodes. I hope this doesn't seem too rushed but I didn't want to make it too long. I Hope you all enjoy this little side story!**

* * *

 **Christmas Extra!**

"Damn its cold" I mutter to myself. I'm not sure why I decided to go for a walk, with it being as cold as it is. Hell, I dont even know where I'm going, I'm just walking down the sidewalk aimlessly. However, the winter scenery does jog my memory, reminding me of my highschool days. It all seems so long ago despite only a few years ago. I chuckle to myself, remembering the time Uraraka and I were snowed in the dorms together. Everyone else had left to go home for the holidays, but we didnt leave soon enough so it was just us. We stayed up all night talking and doing stupid shit like making a giant pillow forts and other crap. _'I wonder what happened to her?'_. I see her on the news once in a while. Apparently she's become a pretty good hero and has saved a lot of people. It's nice to know we've both become great people, even though I'm still fighting over the title of 'top hero' with that damn Deku. Despite not being the best, I'm quite content with where I am now. I check my watch and see that its nearly three. _'Maybe I should head home and start an early dinner.'_ I start heading back to my apartment when someone runs into my shoulder.

I turn and say "Hey watch where the hell you're going!" Quickly adding "You could get hurt! I can't have people getting hurt considering I'm a hero." solely because I have an image to uphold.

The person stops in their tracks. "Bakugo? Is that you?"

This voice... No way. Looking back at me is none other than Ochaco Uraraka. Pro hero Uravity and my high school sweetheart.

"It _is_ you! It's been so long, time just flies by doesn't it Bakugo?" She wraps me in a hug.

"Hey get off me!" I shove her off and dust off my clothes a bit.

She laughs a bit. "Sorry, I forgot how much you don't like touching and stuff. It's just been a while that's all. I mean I haven't seen you since we were back in UA, especially considering..." She trails off.

I know exactly what she means though. We broke up shortly after graduation and haven't talked since. All because I was stupid.

I nod. "Yeah it has been a while." Maybe this is my chance to fix this. "Do you think maybe we could catch up?" Wait what am I doing?! She probably hates me and is just being nice so as to not cause a scene! "Ne-never mind! I mean you probably hate my guts. I don't know why I thought otherwise." I internally scream at myself ' _Whats wrong with you! You absolute fool! She dumped you!'_

"Do you really still think that?" She gives an overly exasperated sigh. "Bakugo, we were just kids. I don't hate you, it just didn't work out. We both wanted different things." She hangs her head for a little bit. "I just wish it didn't have to end like that." Recovering her usual perky self. "That doesn't mean we cant be friends! I've been wondering how you've been anyways. I see you on TV but its not the same."

She was thinking of me? My heart skips a beat. _'No dammit! You ruined it and you don't get to second guess yourself now.'_ "Well I was going to the park." I lie. "Heard they opened an ice skating place for the season so I figured I'd check it out. Your welcome to tag along." I say in hopes maybe I can fix letting her go all those years ago.

"Why not." She shrugs. "Like I said, I didn't have anything to do anyways."

So we start our walk to the park, Uraraka talking about how her life has been. She had kept in touch with most of our class so she talked about how some had gotten married, others had become great hero's themselves. It seems like everyone had moved off though whereas I had only moved about fifteen minutes away from where I grew up. _'I missed this. Listening to her talk. She's so damn perky but I don't mind, it's kind of nice. I wonder if I hadn't screwed up, if maybe we would still be together.'_

"Bakugo?" Uraraka is a few feet behind me. "You zoned out didn't you." She chuckles a bit. Damn that's cute. "We're already here, dummy."

"Oh" is all I can say.

"Well lets go! I've never been skating so I hope it's fun." Proceeding to skip over to the rink.

"Wait up! You have to rent skates first!" I jog to catch up with her.

* * *

We went around the rink a few times but decided to call it quits after Uraraka fell for the tenth time.

"You should have said you wanted to go! Now you're ass is going to be bruised." I fuss.

She gives me a playful look. "Since when did you care about my ass? Hmm?"

"Oh what, _ever_! You really like to push buttons don't you." I shake my head into my hand. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I say "Since I brought you out here, how about I take you out to coffee? I just feel bad that you feel so damn much."

"Is this a date?" She teases.

"I swear... Fine! Forget coffee." I say in a slight yell. "I'll go home and you can get your own fucking coffee!" I wave a dismissive had at her.

"Wait noooooooo~, I want coffeeee~." She whines. "I'm sorry for teasing youuu~. Please treat me to the drink of the caffeine gods, almighty Bakugo." She folds her hands in a begging motion.

Damn she's cute, even though she's obviously teasing me. "Fine come on round face." I say. She gives a slight squeal of excitement and I trudge off towards the local cafe with her close behind. "You really haven't changed a bit, have you? Still love free stuff."

"Yep! Free is the best. Besides you haven't changed either. You still cuss out random people on the sidewalk." she giggles.

"Hey! I played it so I was just concerned. I've gotten better about controlling myself." I mutter under my breath "Not as much as a narcissist anymore."

We get to the cafe and take a window seat. The air is a sweet mixture of freshly ground coffee beans and homemade sweets which are proudly on display near the register. I can't help but notice that the various cakes have gotten Urarakas attention.

"I'll go get our stuff. What do you want?" I ask.

"Peppermint mocha please! It's nearly Christmas after all." She gives me a smile.

I go up to the register. "One peppermint mocha thingy and a hazelnut coffee please." The cashier asks if that's all to which I start to reply 'no' but before I can, I notice they sell triple fudge cake here too. It used to be Uraraka's favorite back in school. "Actually I'll have two slices of that." I point to the cake, which is in the glass case. As I'm paying, the cashier explains someone will bring it to our table once it's ready. I give a quick 'thank you' and go back to our table.

A waiter comes with our order after only a few minutes. Uraraka's eyes growing bigger at the sight of the chocolate cake.

"You got cake? You didn't have to! Thank you!" She moves to grab one of the plates when I quickly snatch them both.

"Who said these were for you?" I chuckle as I scoot one of the plates back towards her, which she immediately starts eating.

While she eats her cake I enjoy the warmth of my hazel flavored coffee. When she starts drinking her mocha, I end up bursting into laughter. When she took it from her mouth, a giant whipped cream mustache that was left behind.

"Hey whats so funny?!" she makes a puzzled face.

Still laughing I reply "Your face." and continue to chuckle a bit.

She looks over to the window and see's her reflection. "Real mature Bakugo." She shakes her head and chuckles before wiping the cream off.

We continue chatting while I finish my coffee and eat my cake, though she ended up eating half. I'm a bit disappointed that we're done so soon. I really want to keep talking and spending time together but I have no reason anymore. All my excuses have been used up and now she'll probably leave and I wont ever see her again.

"Well this was a lot of fun." I begin.

Uraraka interrupts me saying "Yeah it really was, sore butt and all. Have you decorated for Christmas yet?" She asks.

I say "Well no not yet. But as I was-" Before being interrupted again.

"What do you mean not yet?! It's in only a few days! I'll help if you want but you need to decorate!" She exclaims.

"You don't have to, I don't have any ornaments. Hell, I don't even have a tree." My house hasn't been cleaned in a week but I left that part out. I don't want her to think I'm a slob...

"Well too bad! I'm going to help." She places her hands on her hips to make her point.

I have to go home and clean first dammit! Then I think of a plan. "Ok, you go get the decorations and I'll pick out a tree. Divide and conquer right?" It's not the most intricate plan but it'll work.

"Alright then. Here's my phone number." She whips out a pen and starts writing her number on my hand. I start to pull back but she just grabs my wrist and holds it tight so as to prevent me from moving. "Text me the address and I'll meet you in like an hour or so, ok?."

With that, she leaves me sitting at the cafe table. 'A hour wont be long enough to clean _AND_ get a tree! There's only one way I can pull this off. Fuck!' I start running back home to my building like a madman and call Izuku in the middle of my sprint. 'c'mon deku, pick the fuck up' I think, as I continue running.

Finally he picks up. "Kacchan? Is there something wrong? You never call me."

"I don't have time for sentimental bull-shit!" I say between breaths. "Your visiting your mom's for the holidays right?"

"Yeah, why?" He asks.

"I need you to pick up a Christmas tree and bring it to my apartment. I'll pay you back double, no, triple! _If_ you can get it in my apartment within an hour." I say as I turn the corner onto my street.

"I-I'll try Kacchan. But it's like three days till Christmas, all the tree's are probably gone by now."

"Just do what you can!" I yell into the phone before hanging up. I finally get to my house, or apartment anyways. I rent it but its a separate small house like structure, completely open except the bathroom and bedroom. It's connected to about a dozen more buildings attached to the sides, that's where all my annoying neighbors live. _'Shit that took almost ten minutes, I gotta clean and fast.'_ I throw open my door, still panting, and try to figure out how deep this shit I'm in is. Luckily I don't make too much of a mess in general but it still needs cleaned. I run around collecting trash and taking it out, shoving laundry into the washing machine, cleaning the pile of dishes from the past few days, etc. I'm in the middle of spraying an ungodly amount of air freshener when I hear a knock on my door. 'Shit! The air freshener hasn't even settled down yet!' I try to fan it down as I walk to open my door.

"Your early rou-" Instead of seeing Uraraka, I'm greeted by my green haired rival. We may have our differences but I don't try to kill him anymore at least.

"I brought a tree!" Pointing to where he's strapped a tree to the roof of his car. He then takes a big sniff "Whats with all the air freshener? You know that stuff is really flammable and your quirk..."

"I'll just be careful not to set it off and blow up my house, alright?! Mind your own beeswax!" I retort back. "Thank you for doing this." I mumble back.

"What did you say?" He says while grinning like a buffoon.

"You heard what I said, now scram you dumb ass!" I shout.

"Someone's stressed out. Don't worry about paying me." He laughs a bit."Reminds me of when you and Uraraka were dating." He then brings the tree from his car to my door. "I hope you're still coming over on Friday for poker. My mom misses you." He gets back in his car and shouts "I hope your date appreciates all the air freshener!" right before driving off.

'Damn nerdy bastard.' We had a love hate kind of relationship. He's one of the few friends I have, other than Kirishima of course. I lug the pine tree into my house and put it on a stand. checking the time I realize there's still about twenty minutes. I was so worried I wouldn't have enough time but now I just have to wait. I decide to quickly fry up some chicken to kill the time, plus I doubt Uraraka will eat before coming and its almost dinner time. I'm almost finished with the chicken, along with some green beans and mashed potatoes on the side, just when the doorbell rings.

"Come in round face!" I yell, trying to finish the potatoes. I'm still in the kitchen part of the house, though its in the same big room with the dining area and living room.

I hear her enter the house. "Where do you want me to put the bags?" She says

"Just wherever. The living room is fine." I then take the food over to the dining table.

"I didn't expect you to live in such a small house. I mean you probably make enough to live in a mansion given your the second ranked hero." She says while looking around the room.

"Well I didn't want to live in a big empty house." I say. "Before we start, lets eat. It's getting late." I sit down, gesturing to another chair for her to do the same.

Uraraka smiles to herself for a while before she says "This reminds me so much of the training camp. Remember that? Except this is way better than that aweful food we made."

"Its not my fault no one else knew how to cook properly! That damn grape dude was so distracted by the girls, he burned the bread!" I laugh.

We finish the meal and start decorating the main room. The whole time Uraraka sings classic Christmas songs. Decorating the tree was a bit of a hassle and there are pine needles _everywhere_ now but that doesn't matter. It feels like we're a couple again, I wonder if this is what it would be like if we were still together.

"And the last bit, mistletoe!" She says as she hangs some above my doorway.

"Thanks so much for coming and helping me, I-" I hear a buzzing sound from my room. "Wait a second." I go to my room to find my mother is trying to face time me on my laptop.

"What do you want mom." I groan. "I have company over, I cant talk right now."

"What kind of ungrateful... Why you brat! I am your _mother_ and will not be ignored." She yells.

"You old-"

"Bakugo, is something wrong?" Uraraka comes into the room behind me.

"Its fine, don't worry about it." I say. "Mom has just gotten crankier in her old age, that's all."

"Excuse me, what?!" My mom says. "Not only are you acting like an ass to your own mother but over _her_?! That bitch dumped you for trying to achieve your dream! She wanted too much commitment for a highschooler. No wonder you didn't want to live in a big place, she made you feel guilty all those years go and you're still being affected by that bull-shit. I cant belive-" She continues to rant but after that, I stop listening. All I can hear is Uraraka crying behind me.

"M-maybe I should just go. I'm so, so sorry." Uraraka says in tears. She then hurriedly leaves and I hear the front door shut.

"Dammit Mom look what you did!" I shout.

This cant be it. After today I cant let it happen again. I cant let her walk out and leave or I might lose her. I should have chased after her last time but I was stupid. This time I wont make the same mistake! I get up and leave.

I hear my mom scream "Hey what the hell! Get your ass back here! I'm not done!"

I grab my coat and run down the road yelling "Uraraka! Come back dammit!". As I'm searching for round-face it starts snowing really heavily.

Mom was right, Uraraka didn't like how much I was obsessed over becoming the top hero. But I was out of hand and I disregarded her and her feelings. I was stupid and became distant over a dumb title that doesn't even matter. I shouldn't have hurt her and cast her aside, as if she would always be there. I told her she was holding me back when it was just my pride, she was trying to tell me. She made me a better person, I _loved_ her, still do. I catch up to her to find she's still crying her eyes out, walking down the road.

"Uraraka!" I sigh a bit in relief. "I thought I wouldn't be able to find you."

In between sobs she says "Just go away. Your mom was right. I was a bitch, I did hurt you and that was the _last_ thing I want to do. It's been _seven_ years and I still regret walking out on you. I shouldn't have been selfish and understood you had your own dreams and ideas of the future. I-"

"Stop it dammit." I hate seeing her like this. "It was my fault and..." I bite my lip. "I'm sorry!" I yell, startling her. " _You_ made _me_ a better person. You've influenced me _so_ much. Mom was right, I did buy a small house because _you_ changed me, made me so I actually liked the comfort of the little things. Changed me to not be a constant ass, changed me to have feelings, to not be so full of myself. You made me a better person. I find myself longing for my highschool days because I didn't realize I had something wonderful until I lost it." I wrap her in a tight embrace and whisper in her ear. "I never stopped loving you, Its fine if you don't feel the same. I just had to tell you, its not your fault."

I'm about to let go until she hugs me back. "I missed you so much, I'm sorry." She says.

"Stop that, I was a dumb teenager." I feel my eyes moisten. "You did nothing, I should have chased after you." I reply.

We separate and I look her in the eyes "I know we cant pick up where we left off, but I've changed. Do you think just maybe we can start seeing each other again and see what happens? You know you much I hate saying 'the S word' but I'll say it again. I'm truly sorry, will you forgive me and give me another chance?"

She pushes her lips to mine and time seems to slow as we enjoy each others warmth. When we part, she says "Of course I accept your apology . As much as I didn't like how you had become, I couldn't bring myself to hate you." She leans in to whisper "I never stopped loving you either ."

I pull her close to me once again and can feel her heartbeat in sync with my own. I don't intend on ever letting her go again, as we sway side to side I whisper...

 _ **"Thank you"**_

 **Christmas Extra. End**

* * *

 **Before anyone gets triggered, know they don't have Christmas (in the same sense) in Japan but just bear with me ok?**

 **I know this wasn't the most realistic(?) But I'd like to think if they broke up, Bakugo's time with Uraraka _would_ have changed him. Making him a better more reasonable person, while still having that snarky attitude. **

**Sorry for all the cliche-ness but its the holiday season!**

 **Next time we will pick back up on the main story (yay)!**

 **Thank you all for reading this little extra. From me and the cast of MHA, have a Merry Christmas! (And if you don't celebrate Christmas, we hope you have a very good day!) 3  
**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it this far! Please leave any feedback you might have in the review section! If you want to keep up with this series make sure to follow me!**  
 ** **See you next time, Plus... ULTRA! ~ Des****


	8. Its how I was raised Ep6

**Hey my dear readers, and Happy new years (Sorta)! In case you forgot, last episode bets were made and with uraraka having lost, she now has to be Bakugo's personal maid for a week! In return, Bakugo will be training with her till the week is over. I now bring you...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - It's how I was raised**.

.

Class today is particularly boring. Probably due to the fact it's just recap of what we've learned earlier this year. My phone buzzes in my desk and thankfully Aziawa doesnt seem to notice. I open it under my desk , slightly relieved to be given a distraction from this shitty snooze fest. Apparently the girls have started a group chat.

 **Mina:** "Urarakaaaaaa how was your date? It isn't often you get so wet on the first date ;)"

 **Momo:** "Mina, please don't make me regret letting you join."

 **Mina:** "Too bad ya' can't lol :p My idea, my group. Deal with it O.o"

 **Jiro:** "You guys felt the need to include me in this useless banter, why? If we get caught, Aziawa will take our phones away again."

 **Uraraka:** "Yeah, whats this about? And why is everyone else listed under my first name but not you guys?"

 **Mina:** "Cause only your boyfriend can call you by your first name now! Obviously."

 **Tsuysu:** "But I let everyone call me by my first name. Does that mean I'm dating everyone? Kero."

 **Mina:** "What, no? Why did you type out kero though? We're texting..."

 **Tsuysu:** "Force of habit I guess, Kero."

 **Toru:** "Wait, I'm listed by my last name too? I don't have a boyfriend though?"

 **Mina:** "Oh, come on -.- We've all seen how you look, er, act around monkey boy. "

 **Toru:** "Stoppp you're making me blush and Aziawa is going to notice. He has a name ya' know"

 **Momo:** "I think your just proving our point. However, we came here to talk about ' _Round-Face's_ ' date though. So whats the scoop?"

 **Uraraka:** "Hey you guys were acting like he was going to kill me yesterday. Why all the sudden are you guys acting like we're engaged?! Whatever, anyways..."

I tell them what happened. Everything from dinner to the race through the rain. I decide it's best to leave out the fact we cuddled a little in the theater and he gave me his jacket though. I can feel my face getting warm just thinking about it.

 **Jiro:** "I don't usually care about these things, well, I still don't, but it sounds like Bakugo MIGHT actually LIKE you considering he scheduled not one, but TWO extra ways to see you."

 **Momo:** "I think Jiro is right. Wouldn't that be something, the wild beast being tamed by none other than our local gravity lady lol"

 **Uraraka:** "Har, Har. No way in hell would he ever like me like that. Even if he does like someone, he wouldn't like someone so plain and average as me."

 **Mina:** "Oh my... Did you just swear?! Murder face is rubbing off on you! XD"

 _'As much as I hate to admit it, I think Bakugo is rubbing off on me. Normally I would never think of saying shit like this. Crap, I did it again! GAH'_

 **Jiro:** "Uraraka, best of luck. Imagine though, if Uraraka started ranting about killing people too, especially with HER face lol. She's too cute, I cant see it lol"

I hear the other girls laugh a bit only for Aziawa to whip around from the board and scold, "What do you think your doing during class?! Are you texting again?" He glares at Mina "You did it again didn't you. Girls, I want all your phones, _now_."

"Yes sir." We answer in unison.

The rest of the class goes by in a daze.

* * *

I pack up after class and start heading back to the dorms to start on our assignment when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Your not running, are you?" The familiar voice says.

"Oh, Bakugo! I'm sorry, I completely forgot." I apologize. "N-not that I don't want to train with you! It just slipped my mind." I quickly add.

"Whatever, lets just go." He starts walking off and I hear him grumble something.

 _'What's his problem?'_ I wonder. I catch up to him and ask. "Whats on the agenda? I'm assuming your just going to use my quirk and practice drills in the air."

"Eh you'll see. I just hope the stuff is there like usual." He replies.

We arrive at the gym and head to our respective locker rooms to grab our training suits. It's really nice that the university has all sorts of places to train. _'Thank goodness the gym is just a large empty room. Considering what Bakugo's quirk is...'_ Of course this is just one of the many training buildings. This building is usually set up for sports such as basketball or just to practice in a large area. However, there is a gym with actual weights. But the point of us training together was to practice with our quirks. I finish changing and head out to discover Bakugo is already there waiting for me.

"Ready to start, round-face?" He inquires.

"Lets do this, murder face." I laugh.

"IT WAS A GOOD NAME!" He retorts, causing me to laugh even more.

* * *

"Guhhhh" I moan. I'm lying on the ground from exhaustion and Bakugo is a few feet on my right bent over panting.

"Why did we train for three hours. More importantly, why did you decide to bring out _those_." I ask, pointing over at the 500 pound giant balls of metal.

He had decided I would throw them at him, he would use his explosions to knock them back, and I would hit them back towards him _again_ with a giant metal pole. The point was to not let any of them pass us which was hard considering how fast those things were going after a while. It was basically like a really weird and giant game of ping pong.

In between breaths he asks "Whats the point of training if only one of us gets better. You needed to practice pushing your three ton weight limit. I figure keeping ten of those plus the pole floating would do the trick."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks for that, I figured I would just help you with air maneuvers the whole time." We only did that for a few minutes.

"Of course I'm right. Let's go now." He comes over and offers me a hand. "Besides, you still have to clean my room."

Crap. "Yeah alright fine." I say as he pulls me up to my feet. "Lets hurry, its dinner time and I don't want to be cleaning all night."

"Understandable." He notes.

* * *

We change back into our clothes and head back to his dorm room.

"Make yourself comfy I guess." he says.

I've never seen his room before and it's mostly plain. Just a few books on a shelf, an all might poster, and a TV with a game console and some movies, oh and coffee table to eat at. Although he _does_ have a full kitchen too. Ok so maybe not _that_ empty.

"When did you get an oven put in? I know our dorms came with refrigerators but you have a decent counter space too! When did that happen?!" I ask.

He shrugs. "I like to cook. Gives me something to do and its better than microwave noodles all the time. I checked ahead of time and principle rat man said it was fine as long as I payed for it." He claps his hands in front of him and states "Cleaning supplies are under the sink, laundry is in the hamper. I'm gonna take a shower, I'm all sticky and sweaty."

He grabs a change of clothes and leaves to go to our communal showers. 'I guess I have my work cut out for me.' It's actually kinda nerve wracking, being in the room of my crush, alone too. A slight blush creeps on my face, just thinking about it. _'I should get to work.'_ His room is actually fairly clean. I just have to clean the stove and dust for the most part. So I begin dusting and just as I finish cleaning the stove, Bakugo gets back.

"I'm almost finished!" I say with glee. "I don't know why you needed me, your room is already organized aside from a few water bottles on the table."

"Not bad brown hair. How about you stay for dinner. Think of it as payment for cleaning." He smiles a bit.

"I wouldn't want to impose, I can just eat some noodles... Besides we made a bet. Your room isnt even that dirty, I don't know why you wanted me to come clean." I say. I don't want to bother him anymore. For some reason, what Jiro said pops into my head _. "I think he actually_ LIKES _you."_ and it repeats in my brain. ' _What if he likes me, what if he likes me, what if-'_

"Oi! Earth to Uraraka. Are you staying or not? Hurry up, I need to know how much I'm cooking." He says, arms crossed. Although maybe perhaps a bit nervous too?

 _'It cant hurt, can it? Why am I trying to talk myself out of it? Stupid stupid stupid.'_ After a bit of thinking, and also mentally kicking myself, I agree to stay for dinner.

"Alright, I'll start cooking it. Why don't you turn on the TV, find some girly show that's on or something." He says as he starts rummaging through his cabinets. "I'd ask you to help but we all know you cant cook from that thanksgiving extra."

"Wait... Extra, what? What are you talking about?" I ask, puzzled. "Have you lost it?"

He looks back at me, seemingly also confused. "What'd I say? Did I say some dumb shit again?"

"What?"

"What, what? Oh, I'm just going to make chicken if that's ok."

I must be hearing things...

We continue idle chit chat while he cooks, talking about family and such. He brings over the food when I say. "I have a question for you."

"Yeah? Shoot." He says, putting a bite of chicken in his mouth.

"Why are you so violent?" The moment the words leave my mouth, I regret it _. 'crap crap crap why would I ask something like that. It was all going good! Why do I ruin everything.'_

"How I was raised I guess." He states as plainly as ever.

"Oh, did your parents..?" I ask

"No, fuck no. I just mean, my mom taught me that sometimes when people do bad shit, they need an ass whoopin'. That's how you solve conflicts, fight and see who the winner is." He says as if its fact. "She loves me though, that's just how I learned to handle things. I'm trying to fix it, ok."

Now I regret asking for a whole other reason. I kind of feel bad now, not many people like him and to think he was raised like this... I move my hand across the table and place it on Bakugo's.

"What the fuck! I told you I'm fine!" He yanks his hand back and his face is turning red.

"It just seemed like the moment to... Wait a sec don't tell me your fucking embarrassed by _that_! If you were gonna get flustered it should have been on our date!" I yell.

He stares blankly at me for a moment before he starts laughing up a storm.

"What?!" I ask.

"Never thought I'd see the day you cursed round face" He says between fits of laughter.

My face turns red. "S-shut up!" How embarrassing. Ok, maybe a _little_ funny but mostly embarrassing. Bakugo calms down after a few minutes and we begin talking lightheartedly again.

"Darn, Its getting late." I say, glancing at my phone. "It's already 8 and I still have to finish that homework."

"Alright. See you tomorrow, same time?" He asks while he gathers up the dishes.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." And with that, I leave.

 **Chapter 6. End**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **First, I would like to say NO, BAKUGO WAS NOT ABUSED AND I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE HIS MOM LOOK LIKE AN ASS NOR IMPLY SHE ABUSED HIM. I just thought it would be a good explanation of his personality, as well as flesh out his character a bit more. Ok?**

 **As you can tell, I skipped around a bit more than usual and used the divider more as well. I hope this improves the quality of the story to cut out a bit more of the unnecessary stuff and not have 2 thousand words but only a fourth only be important to the plot.**

 **I hope the texts were easy to understand! I know some Fanfics are like "Who is saying what, tf?" so I tried to make mine simple.**

 **No one ever saw Bakugo's room but in my head it was a simple and somewhat bland room.**

* * *

 **Here's the preview! Training must go on but the week will end eventually. Once the bet is off, what does that mean for Bakugo and Uraraka? Find out next episode!**

 **Uraraka wants to know what extra Bakugo meant.**

 **Bakugo wants to know why he blacked out for a second.**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it this far! Please leave any feedback you might have in the review section! If you want to keep up with this series make sure to follow me!** **See you next time, Plus... ULTRA! ~ Des**


	9. Angelface Ep7

Sorry for the late upload. More in the A/N at the bottom, Thank you for your patience.

Chapter 7. Angel face

The past few days have flown by like the wind. It was repetitive, sure, but great. Class, train, clean, dinner, repeat. Bakugo would always cook afterwards and we would chat for what seemed like forever, but also a minute. ' _Ah I'm not making any sense. How can it be a long and short time?_ ' But tomorrow was the last day of the bet. Then i wont have any reason to talk to Bakugo anymore, though I really, _really_ want to... Of course the other students have noticed us hanging out a lot. The girls would make jokes such as, "Look! Its the class love birds!", to which I would always tell them to shut the hell up. This made them joke even more saying i had "Picked up on my boyfriends language." I could tell Bakugo was getting teased too. I'd occasionally hear how "The beast has been tamed!" followed by booming noises. Maybe it's the girls comments getting to my head but im starting to think this isn't a one sided thing. That perhaps he likes me too. This past week, if I dare say, had been the best time of my life. Even if i'm wrong, I'm starting to understand what this whole love thing is.

"Uraraka!"

I snap my brain back into reality, only to see Aziawa staring, as if into my soul. It kind of scared me a little. "Yes sir..?"

"Did you hear _anything_ I just said?" Crap he looks furious. "Or were you daydreaming? Again. FOR THE FOURTH TIME TODAY." He really takes this class seriously.

"I'm sorry sir, it wont happen again. I just-"

"It's my fault sir." I hear a familiar voice say. "You see, I was my phone and I guess Uraraka noticed so she texted me." Bakugo says. Most of the group smirks while looking between us as Bakugo continues, "I told her I was busy but she wanted me to pay attention, so she kept messaging me. This i _s_ a _most_ _important_ lesson after all." Adding a bit of sarcasm.

Aziawa rubs his eyes a bit and mutters something along the lines of ' _dumb kids'_ before saying "Both of you, detention for an hour, NO PHONE."

 _'What the heck just happened?!'_ Dejected, and slightly ashamed for having gotten carried off in the first place, I slouch in my seat as the rest of class goes by.

Class ends and everyone leaves except us _"Love birds"_ and our teacher.

Aziawa says "Phones, now." Holding out his hand to claim our beloved devices. After we give them to him he scolds us for not paying attention. Before he leaves he says "You can not leave this class, you will not speak to each other, you will not blow up anything." Looking directly at Bakugo. "Maybe, just maybe, you'll learn to act responsible and take your classes seriously." In a tone much like that of a dissapointed mother. After quickly saying,"You will get your phones back in a week _if_ you stay out of trouble. You should start acting more like Midoria, Bakugo. He studies harder than anyone and doesn't constantly cause me trouble." He then leaves the room and there's a faint * _click_ * to indicate we've been locked in.

He clenches his fist. "Pfft, yeah right you old fart. Like I'm going to stay quiet when there isn't even anyone here." Bakugo says from his seat. Adding in a _'#1'_ hand gesture towards the door. "And I'll never be like that damn nerd!"

I get up and move to the seat next to him before asking "Why did you try and cover for me? I could have just taken the blame. It was my fault for not paying attention anyways..." I say.

"Yeah it _is_ your fault. I'm not always going to be able to save your ass! Start thinking more, or in this case, _less_. Shitty hair doesn't ever think, yet he turned out alright." His disappointment is very obvious and hurts a little. I know he's right though. "Besides," He adds "We were gonna train today and I don't wanna train alone so obviously I had to help." He says, turning his head away from me.

"You could train with Izuku. I'm sure he could keep you on your toes." I chuckle.

"Whatever" He scoffs. "I don't need that damn nerd. Neither do you. He just gets in the way of shit."

I'm a bit bothered he called my good friend a bother but let it slide. Letting out a dejected sigh, I rest my head on the desk and say. "At least it's only an hour."

I regret calling it _"only an hour."._ An hour without a phone _sucks_. Bakugo and I have been chatting a bit, yes so that makes time go faster. But Bakugo fell asleep about ten minutes ago _. 'Wow, he's so cute when he's asleep.'_. Of course I guess everyone looks better sleeping. I check the time on our only clock, that's hanging above the chalkboard.

"Bakugo." I whisper, poking his side. "Hey Bakugo!" I say a bit louder this time.

He jolts up, hands popping. "Wha?! WHO'S THERE?!" He relaxes after he realizes it was just me and that we're still in the class. "Don't go scaring people awake like that damnit." He mumbles, rubbing his eyes a bit.

I smile a bit at how shocked he was. "We'll next time i can just float you until you wake up. Besides, the hour is almost up and I don't think Aziawa would be happy to find you sleeping."

"Yeah, good point. That mummy man has _got_ to lighten up a bit though. seems like he's been tense ever since the training camp. More so now that the hero license thingy is coming up soon." He says, leaning back with his hands behind his head.

"He means well. I should move back to my seat before he gets back though." I say. A few minutes later, Aziawa comes back to me and Bakugo both sitting patiently in our chairs. He dismisses us and sends us on our way.

"We don't really have much time to practice-"

"What do you mean? Is two hours not enough for the king?" I jokingly ask.

He deeply inhales before continuing "So I figured maybe we could just go down to the park or something. I dont know, just take the day off. I have to go out and get grocceries anyways. I'm not used to cooking for two." Pointedly looking at me.

"Hey that's not fair! I never asked you to make me food." I bump him with my shoulder. "But yeah, the park actually sounds nice."

* * *

Bakugo and I have gotten a lot more comfortable around each other lately. He seems happier too, not so grouchy and murder-ery. We arrive, the park is a short walk away right outside campus. It's fairly empty to our surprise with only a few people scattered about.

Bakugo jabs me with his elbow "Hey roundy-"

"What the heck?! It's just roundy now? You make me sound fat!" I pout. Of course I'm just teasing but he doesn't seem to realize.

He looks at me for a second trying to decide what just happened and then corrects himself saying, "So _angle face_ do you want to walk the lake trail?" He asks, half sarcastic.

"Angel face huh? And yeah, why not." I reply.

We start walking down what people call the 'lake trail'. In reality its just a worn down path that only exists because so many people walk around the pond. We get to about the halfway point when a jogging Izuku comes along.

"Oh hey Uraraka!" He says before realizing Bakugo. "a-and Kacchan... What are you two doing here?"

Bakugo starts to reply "None of your fu-"

But then I cut him off. "Just on a stroll with the nice weather and all. What about you?"

"Oh I'm just here training." Deku replies. "Gotta keep in shape if I'm gonna be a pro hero!" He says while proudly putting his hands on his hips.

"Maybe we could run together one day!" I suggest. "As friends of course." I add so he doesn't get the wrong idea. I wouldn't want to lead him on.

"Can we go now?" Bakugo whines. I give him a side glance as if that will make him behave.

"Ah sorry!" Izuku apologizes. "I'll let you get back to your date." He pauses for a bit "Uraraka, I'd love to go for a run sometime. Let you take a break from training with Kacchan." He chuckles before jogging off again.

"We aren't dating and she is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Bakugo hollers back to Izuku who is already out of earshot.

We continue walking down the path as leaves drift down around us. It would almost be romantic but things have been tense after our encounter with deku. We've almost made it the rest of the way around the lake when I decide to try and break the silence.

"Look Bakugo, a squirrel!" I say pointing to the small rodent.

"Hmph." He grunts before noting "You really like the small stuff huh?".

"Well its the little things in life, ya' know? If we cant enjoy the small things, what good are the big ones?" I ask.

He clenches his jaw a bit before saying. "Because I would rather have a slice of cake rather than a crumb." He stops walking and turns to me. "If you accept the small things and never want bigger and better than you'll never have goals. Goals are what fuel us for everyday life."

"I suppose. But you need a good balance or you'll only want what you cant have." I say. "Take Izuku for exa-" I'm cut off.

And he _snaps_. Crap

"I don't need a damn lecture on how to live my own life. And I certainly don't need you comparing me to that..." He pauses briefly. "That fucking nerd!"

"That 'fucking nerd' happens to be a great friend of mine! Why cant you try to be nice to him?"

"Well sorry that I don't like your friends and honestly, I wish you didn't hang out with him! I-I wish he never came to this park today! I _wish_ he didn't come to this fucking school! But a lot of good wishing has done huh?!" He throws his hands in the air.

"You cant tell me who to hang out with! You don't own me!" I yell.

Running a hand through his hair. "That... Isn't what I mean" He says with a sigh. "Look we should just calm down."

I then scream out of frustration. "Why is it so hard to find a guy that's a decent human being?!"

He seems taken aback for a second, his face becoming like stone. He grits his teeth and finally, flatly says "If you wanted that kind of guy maybe you should have accepted that nerd's date offer."

"How the heck do you know about that? Were you spying on us?" I ask. Without thinking, I say. "Unbelievable. I thought you were different than what they all said. I thought deep down you were a nice guy. But your just as terrible as everyone says."

He winces a bit at that last part. "I cant control it. I mean I can but not really." He clenches his fists into balls and his eyes get watery. "So why does everyone act like I'm a fucking monster?" There's a long silence before he says "I don't have to take this shit." He shoves his hands in his pockets "If you don't like how I am, go get deku. Don't even think about following me!" He yells, causing some nearby ducks to fly off.

I stand there, frozen in silence as I process what happened. _'Why did I say all that? Why did I bring up deku? I hit a nerve...'_ I was a damn fool to think Bakugo would ever like me. If he did, I ruined it. "How stupid." I mutter under my breath. I slowly make my way back to campus and once I enter the dorms, the other girls swarm me.

Mina: "What happened? Bakugo stormed into his room... He came back without you and..."

Jiro: "They thought he murdered you."

Momo: "Are you ok?"

I ignore them all and head straight to my room. I plop onto my bed clutching my pillow and release the tears I didn't realize I had been holding. _'What have I done?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 7. End**

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the long wait but I had a bunch of other projects I had to do first! After that I got sick and slept for like three days. I'm feeling better now and writing this at like midnight so hopefully the chapter was good. I'll stop boring you now! And yes, Bakugo can be sensitive too sometimes. We'll go further into his character later (yay). And yes, I know, I suck at creating conflict.**

 **Here's the preview! Aliens come down and Uraraka goes back in time to marry George washington! Just kidding. No preview this week, its a surprise ;)**

 **Bakugo would like everyone to know he does indeed have feelings (Though he hates them)**

 **Uraraka is amazed at how much of an ass she is this chapter and demands a re-write!**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it this far! Please leave any feedback you might have in the review section! If you want to keep up with this series make sure to follow me!** **See you next time, Plus... ULTRA! ~ Des**


	10. Truly Sorry Ep8

**This chapter is a bit long. Sorry in advance if the quality is a bit lower than usual. This was a big chapter and I wanted to try and get it all in one episode. Enjoy!**

 **~Des**

* * *

 **chapter 8**

 **.**

This Saturday has been so boring. No one has seen Bakugo since yesterday. Kirishima heard Bakugo shuffling around in his room last night and heard him leave his room but never heard him come back. I tried texting him but he hasn't even read it yet. ' _I really hope he didnt leave because of me. What if I'm never able to apologize_?' the thought fills me with dread, dread that I've ruined everything. ' _No stop it, stop being so dramatic. This isnt a manga_.' I go back to the park in hopes maybe Bakugo came here, he didn't. I let out a sigh of failure and plop down onto a bench, head down. ' _Maybe I'll sit and mope here, at least then I can get some air_.'

"Here again Uraraka?" Someone calls out. I perk my head up with high hopes but then I realize it's a different voice than I was expecting. I turn to where the noise came from and see my good friend Izuku. "You're not with Bakugo?" He asks as he sits down next to me.

"No... Didn't you hear the rumors? Word spreads fast in the dorms..." I say disappointingly.

"I did but I thought maybe he'd be with his girlfriend." He pauses a moment before adding. " I mean if I was your boyfriend I'd never do anything to make you sad."

I give him a slight smile. "Thanks, but it was my fault." I slump backwards and stare at the unfitting bright clear sky.

"Well maybe it just wasn't meant to be. You and Bakugo are polar opposites." He pats my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it? I mean your my friend. I hate to see you like this, all because of Kacchan."

"I don't really want to talk about it." Is what I say, It actually just feels too private, like no one else should know. "Thank you though." I give him my best fake smile. Just as I'm about to make and excuse and leave, my stomach growls loudly.

Izuku raises an eyebrow at me. "Hey, lets go get you something to eat. I heard of this good American restaurant that opened up. They're supposed to have really good pizza and-"

"No no! We don't have to do that." I wave dismissively at him. "I'm not even that hungry." Just as I say that my stomach betrays me and rumbles again.

He gives me a disappointed look. "Let me at least buy you some stuff from the nearby convenience store."

I try to decline but in the end we end up going. "You don't have to pay, I can buy my own food. It was enough for you to walk me here."

"Nonsense! Let me treat you, even just this once." He says as he hands the cashier the buns he picked out.

"What a nice boyfriend you have." The cashier chuckles a bit. "I wish I had a boyfriend like that." The lady says.

"Oh no we aren-"

"Never been a date but hopefully that changes soon!" Izuku says as he puts an arm around me.

"Excuse me?!" I say, shocked that he still thinks that way about me. My cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

Just then out of the corner of my eye I spot Bakugo enter the shop. Upon noticing me he smiles slightly but when he see's Izuku's arm it quickly fades. He then proceeds to turn around and exit the store.

"Wait!" I yell.

"Aww look, shes getting flustered now! Ah, young love." The cashier says as she finishes putting the bread in a bag. "Have a good day!"

I shove Izuku off of me. "Are you out of your damn mind?! Now... Now Bakugo will get the wrong idea!"

"Leave him, he probably doesn't want to talk to you anyways. Stay with someone who cares about you instead." Izuku says.

"I don't care." I march out the door and go running down the street yelling out "Bakugo!" But to no avail.

After a while, I turn back and go to the dorms. When I arrive, I'm greeted by a few of my dorm mates who are playing a board game in the living room. Figures, of course, Izuku is with them. ' _Damnit I didn't want to run into him just yet_.'

"Uraraka!" He waves to me. "You just ran off, I was so worried about you!" He starts to get up but before he can say anything else I make a bee-line straight to my room.

' _I thought he was over me_!' I pace back and forth in my room. Someone then knocks on my door. "Go away damnit! Leave me the hell alone!" I yell.

"Uraraka, its me. Momo." oops.

"Alright, come in." I sit on my bed and curl my legs into my chest. "Sorry."

She sits down next to me. "Hey, its fine. I heard what happened from Midoria but I figured that wasn't everything."

"Oh dear... What did he say?" I ask.

"Not much. He offered to take you out for dinner but you refused so he went to buy you bread." She pauses to think for a bit. "He also said he told you his feelings but you stormed out without telling him anything."

"There's more to it than that!" Ugh where do I even start. "Alright whatever I say stays between us, ok? I just... Need some advice."

I tell her everything, from how Deku asked me out the first night to what I said to Bakugo. I leave out what he told me though, I shouldn't be the one talking about his feelings especially if he doesn't want people to know.

She's quiet for a while, it starts to make me nervous but then she says "Why don't you go out with Midoria? Even just to see how it goes? I mean your on a first name bias and everything*"

"He's a nice guy but I don't feel about him like that. I _really_ like Bakugo and I'm worried I messed up." I admit.

"So even if Bakugo were out of the picture, you'd still feel the same?" Momo asks.

"Yes."

"Then just tell him that and let him move on. His crush on you will die out soon and then he'll find someone else, someone that actually likes him. Now for you and Bakugo, just tell him your sorry. If he doesn't accept it then at least you tried, and you can both go your separate ways. But if somehow he's the one at the end of your red string*, you guys will be just fine." She reassures me. "Now," She stands up and stretches a bit. "We've been talking a long time and I should get to bed. I hope it all works out."

"Thank you Momo, Goodnight." I say.

I lie down and bring out my phone to check my text messages. No response. I text him again, I want to ask if he's ok or that I'm sorry, instead I send him a quick goodnight text. I try to sleep but end up tossing and turning all night.

The weekend passes and no one has heard a word from Bakgugo. Thankfully he comes back to class on Monday. As he walks into class I can tell he's trying not to look at me. Instead he keeps his eyes forward and sits at his desk without a word.

Kirishima asks "Where have you been all this time?!" to which Bakugo just shrugs.

I want to say something but I don't know if he'd listen. This is torture though. I didn't realize how much time I had been spending with Bakugo until we stopped. Its only been a couple of days but it was so boring and lonely without him here. Class is over and lunchtime arrives but instead of sitting with me, Bakugo goes off to sit by himself. No one bothers him nor dares to sit with him. Kirishima tried but Bakugo told him to "fuck off".

"Uraraka are you going to eat?" Izuku says. "I'm sorry about Saturday..."

"It..." Momo's voice replays in my head. 'Tell him and let him move on.'. I swallow "It made me really uncomfortable and frankly I don't like you like that."

"I'm truly sorry." He says, but for some reason I don't trust it. There's no sound of remorse in his voice at all. He reaches across the table and grabs my hand. "But you know I wouldn't hurt you right?"

"Uhhh" I freeze. Take a hint already, I don't want to hurt you Deku. I glance over to where Bakugo is sitting and notice him staring at Izuku and I. I quickly take my hand from his and say "It's still weird." I cant say how I feel right now or Bakugo might hear. "I think of you as a friend and that's all."

Izuku sighs saying "Wow. Even after he's out of the picture you still don't like me? I thought we had a thing here. Your single, I'm single..." He blushes a bit. "Why don't we at least try this out?"

"No" I say as calmly as I can.

"You cant say you don't feel it too. This spark between us?" He reaches for my hand again but I yank it back and hide it under the table.

"You should find someone else that actually likes you. Why are you being so pushy?" I ask.

"I just want you to be with someone who appreciates you." He smiles at me. "I know you like Bakugo but once you see he isnt right for you, you'll realize how great we would be together."

I start to protest again but then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and find that Bakugo has made his way over here and is standing behind me.

"She said no you damn nerd so take the answer and leave her alone." Bakugo says.

Izuku says "Back off! You had your chance and you blew it. Keep your nose out of other peoples business!" Izuku stands almost as if to challenge Bakugo.

At this point a bunch of people are looking this way. Bakugo must have noticed too because he raises his voice loud enough for people to hear and says "If a girl says no that means NO. So you back the FUCK off and don't ever touch her again. Be a damn gentleman and run along you sick bastard." He then lowers his voice to me and says "Come to my dorm after school if you want to talk. I want to tell you something, in private." He then walks off leaving Izuku in shock and everyone else confused.

After a bit Izuku scoffs and says "If only not for your damn boyfriend." And walks off with his food tray.

The rest of the day goes by uneventfully and now I'm standing outside Bakugo's door. I should probably just apologize then leave him alone, he probably hates me. I knock on his door. He opens it and pulls me inside then shuts the door.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"I dont want any unexpected surprises." He shrugs. "Look-" He starts to say something but I cut him off.

"Bakugo I just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said you were a terrible guy. I was mad-" My eyes start to tear up. "and hanging out with you this past week has been the best time. Even if it was all fake and for a bet. I shouldn't have said that and it's been killing me. I know you probably don't want to see me anymore so I'll let myself out." Its getting harder to hold in the tears so I start to head back out the door.

Bakugo slams his hand on the door so it wont open, cornering me in the process.

"What are yo-" He cuts me off.

"No! You listen to me damnit because I'm only going to say this shit once." He clears his throat before continuing. "I'm! I'm... sorry."

"Wait what?"

"I SAID I"M SORRY! DID I FUCKING STUTTER?" he grimaces a bit as he realizes he was yelling. "I'm sorry... again..." he moves his hand from the door and wipes his face. "I'm trying to get better. I don't know why but I just. I get so angry! I cant help it! So I tried." He runs his hair through his fingers and heaves a sigh. "I tried to make myself hate you. Tried to get some distance because I thought you would be better off. I know its a pathetic excuse... When I was younger no one liked me. They all acted friendly but I heard their talks. The teachers all thought I was a monster..."

My chest knots up. I cant imagine going through that at such a young age. "Bakugo I-".

"I'm not done yet." He continues. "Eventually it got to the point I didn't care what people said. But when you said it... I don't normally give a shit but... For some reason I really care about your opinion. I thought some time away would fix it but I kept thinking about you. Damnit, I tried so hard to shrug these feelings off but they keep coming back, and when I saw you with Deku... I'm gonna fucking kill him!" He clenches his fists. "Point is, I am truly sorry. I shouldn't have lost it and I'll try, no, I will be better. I realized it was bad but I realized how bad it was when i saw how hurt you were."

' _Truly sorry_ ' It reminds me of what Izuku said earlier. Except this time there's honesty in his voice, and I know he's being truthful in his words.

Almost on instinct I move forward and close the gap, enveloping him in a big hug. He freezes up for a second but soon returns the embrace. All the guilt I had been bottling up these past few days bursts out in a river of tears on his shoulder. We stand there holding each other for a few moments before we let go. Bakugo and I both blush and get fidgety having just realized and processed what happened.

"Oi! Round face I know your sad but you didn't have to soak my shirt." He pulls his shirt out away from him a bit to look at the wet mark on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I say with a smile as I wipe my tears.

"We are to never talk about this again. I don't like having feelings I cant understand. It stays between us, ok?"

"Ok." I giggle, feeling much better having gotten everything off my chest. It's just an added bonus I know Bakugo's feelings too.

He rubs the back of his neck and asks "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Then quietly says " I... didn't like not having you around."

"Did you just say you missed me?" I ask.

"Never mind. Get out."

"I missed you too."

I plop my butt onto his couch as he starts preparing some simple chicken and rice with a side of green beans. I offer to help but as always, he refuses. We sit mostly in comfortable silence until the food is done. He sets two plates down on the table and the smell of the food starts to make my mouth water.

Halfway though our meal I ask "Hey Bakugo... You said you liked me and cared about your opinion... Right?"

"I wouldn't waste my breath on bull shit." He retorts.

"Then do you think maybe we could go out on a date? Like for real...?" I ask. He freezes up and drops his fork which bounces off the table and onto the ground.

"SHIT!" He say as he dives after the fork.

"N-never mind! Forget I said anything! It was foolish and I understand If that means you don't want to see me anymore cause I get it and that would be awkward and I just don't want you to be -" I start to ramble before he shoves his hand over my mouth.

"Are you serious?" He asks in disbelief.

I slowly nod my head 'yes' in response.

"And your not bull shitting me?"

I nod 'no'

He removes his hand and runs it through his hair. "Wow. Cant believe this would ever be a two way thing." He mutters. "Er- I mean yeah why the fuck not." He says, trying to be as cool as possible, but he cant hide his smile that goes from ear to ear.

"You know for a guy that acts like he doesn't care, you actually care a lot." I giggle.

He blushes a little and faces away from me "Do not!" Then grumbles something under his breath I cant hear.

We finish eating and we start washing the dishes.

"Well, I have to go." I say. "It's getting late..."

"Wait!" He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "There's this carnival coming to town. Wanna go this weekend?" He starts running his hand through his hair, what iv'e determined is his nervous tick. "I mean since you said we could go on a date, for real..."

"That sounds really fun! Its a date." I'm grinning so wide my cheeks hurt and I can tell I'm blushing. "Goodnight Bakugo."

"Night round face. I'm glad we're good now." He replies.

"Me too."

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8. End**

* * *

 **1* In Japan, people refer to each other by last name. First names are only for those close to you but ya'll probably already knew that.**

 **2* The red thread is the belief that two people (soulmates but can also be used as friends) are connected by an invisable red thread and though it may tangle and stretch, it will never break.**

 **Here's the preview! Uraraka and Bakugo are going on their first real date. What awaits for them? No one knows! (Not even me(JK))**

* * *

 **Izuku: "Why the heck when I finally come back I'm all creepy and stuff..."**

 **Cause It's in the script and I said so.**

 **Bakugo: "What the FUCK is with all these feelings shit?"**

 **Uraraka: "Bakugo-kun just go along."**

 **Bakugo: "Whatever round face."**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it this far! Please leave any feedback you might have in the review section! If you want to keep up with this series make sure to follow me!** **See you next time, Plus... ULTRA! ~ Des**


	11. Fireworks Ep9

**Another long chapter!** **Are these longer chapters better or do they get boring? Feedback about chapter length would be much appreciated.**

 **.**

 **A/N: I would like to say I revised the first chapter a bit (yay). Nothing fancy just some general touch-ups. I plan to revise the first four chapters to make them more enjoyable and less choppy. The revised version is up and the others will be coming soon (They will be marked with _'(R)'_ if it's been updated). If you want, feel free to check it out, if not don't worry! The base story line is still the same meaning it isn't going to be necessary to re-read to understand future chapters. And now I present, the next chapter woooo! ~ Des**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Fireworks**

 **.**

The weekend arrives in a flash. I woke up to my alarm screaming at me at midnight. Apparently, I had accidentally set it for twelve _AM,_ not _PM_. Of course, by then I had slept just long enough that I let my excitement for the upcoming date get the best of me. I would drift off for a few minutes at a time before quickly waking back up. It's now 10:30 and Bakugo are coming to pick me up at noon. I rub my eyes in hopes to shed some of my drowsiness but it doesn't work. I stumble into the bathroom and splash some cold water on my face and it relives my tiredness a little. _'Ok, I'm gonna need some backup.'_ I send a quick text asking for some help in the girl's group chat.

 **Uraraka:** "Guys I didn't get any sleep last night and my date with Bakugo-kun is at noon. I'm about to fall asleep, help. TwT"

 **Mina:** "Oh up all night? Was Bakugo there? Hehehe."

 **Hagakure:** "Honestly I'm still surprised they're even going out at all."

 **Kyoka:** "If your that tired, pick up some 8-hour energy stuff. It works really well, just try not to pass out once the eight hours are up. The sudden energy drop hits hard."

 **Kyoka:** "You go from like 100 to 0 real fast if you aren't used to it."

 **Momo:** "Energy drinks are bad! They'll make her heart explode!"

 **Kyoka:** "Will not! I use them all the time for late night study sessions."

The girls continue to argue and I end up silencing my phone to stop the constant dinging. 'Maybe I _should_ try one of those energy things'. I go over to my closet and, after many trial and error, I pick out a cute pink skirt matched with a blue sleeveless top. I then decide to put on some light makeup, I want to look perfect. After putting it on, I recall what happened on our last 'date' and grab an oversized denim jacket as well and tie it around my waist. Bakugo gave it to me after class the other day. He said, "It looked good on me and he doesn't need it anymore.". Wearing his clothing is kind of like a sign that we're dating for real I guess. I feel my cheeks heat up at the thought. I check the time and it's almost noon. I grab my purse then hear a knock on the door.

I open the door to answer and start to say "Bakugo your ea-" but stop halfway through. "Izuku what the hell are you doing here?!" I say.

"Just here me out! Please." He holds his hands up in a defensive pose.

"Fine... You have five minutes." I say. I step out of my dorm and close my door behind me.

"I just wanted to say, I really am sorry. I've had a lot of time to reflect and... You and Bakugo were right, I shouldn't have pushed. This time I'm actually going to stop and leave you alone, I swear." He rubs the back of his neck. "If we could be friends again, I would love that. If not I totally understand."

I ponder it for a moment. Should I trust him? What if he's lying again? Except for this time, he seems sincere. "It's going to take some time," I admit. "But I would like to be friends again."

A big smile comes across his face. "Really? Thank you, I won't waste this second chance I swear. Plus-"

"DEEEEEKUUUUUU" I hear someone shout followed by some slight explosions. Before Izuku can react, Bakugo is holding him against the wall by his shirt collar. "What did I say about bothering Uraraka?! I have no problems killing you if you so much as touched a hair on her." He raises his right hand to punch Izuku.

"Bakugo," I say. "It's ok! He came to say he was sorry. I accepted his apology." I motion for him to calm down.

Bakugo's grip softens a little. "Damnit... Fine!" He pushes Izuku to the side and he lands on his butt. "The lady says you can go. Upset her, you deal with me. Got it?!" He points down the hall for him to leave.

Izuku stands up and brushes himself off. "Don't worry Kacchan. We're good now." He extends his hand to Bakugo. "Forgive and forget?" He says with a slight smirk.

"Never."

"Bakugo~." I say.

Bakugo lets out a huff. "Whatever." He shakes Izuku's hand. "I'll ' _forgive_ '-" He makes finger quotes. "-but I won't forget so easy."

"Understandable. I'll go now, goodbye!" Izuku turns and walks away, hands in his pockets.

"You don't have to be so protective of me." I giggle. "We aren't even official yet! Heck, this is our first _real_ date."

Still looking down the hall where Izuku left, he says."So? Besides, you don't have to be such a buzz-kill." He then turns his attention to me.

"It's not being a _buzz-kill_." I finger quote him. "Its called not-wanting-to-be-an-accomplice." I laugh.

"Pfft." He snorts. "Makes sense roundy." I'm about to protest when he add's "That looks good on you." He says gesturing to the denim jacket on my waist.

I blush a bit. "You look nice too," I say as I notice his clothing. He's in jeans with a white shirt and black leather jacket. It looks like he even put some gel in his hair. It isn't quite as spiky as normal, but it isn't laid back too much either. "You remind me of the pre-quirk idea of a bad boy." I giggle. "Hair gel and everything! Like from that old movie _'Oil'_! Ya' know with like John Volta or something?"

He chuckles with me. "Are you seriously comparing me to _that_ guy? No way. He's a pre-quirk legend!"

"Well come on, let's go! I have to stop at the convenience store before we go to the carnival anyways." I grab his hand and start tugging him towards the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He chuckles.

* * *

We arrive at the store and the cashier recognizes me. "Weren't you here with your boyfriend before? Who's this? Your brother?"

I'm about to tell off this nosy lady but before I do, I notice a smirk on Bakugo's face and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. "Actually yes I'm her brother. I prefer the title _husband_ though." He says with a straight face.

The lady gasps. "What are you doing?" I whisper.

"Just play along." He whispers back. I decide I'll let Bakugo take the lead on this one. He then tells the lady. "Just because we're siblings doesn't mean we cant love each other, right? Oh and that green-haired dude, he's actually our threesome partner."

My eyes go wide. I don't know whether to laugh or be embarrassed. "Oh yeah!" I start. "He was quite lovely, wasn't he dear?" I loop my arm with his.

At this point, the ladies jaw is wide open. She nearly faints when Bakugo says "Well I'd love to stay and chat but we must get back before our child wakes up, you know how much mother doesn't like babysitting. Plus, you should be resting. Your taking care of two people now." He bends down to my stomach and says. "I cant wait to see you Katsuki Jr." then stands back up.

"Hey, dear?"

"Yes, love?" He replies.

"Could you please get me some of that eight-hour energy stuff?" I ask.

"Alright." He goes and gets a bottle. Thus leaving me with the cashier lady who is still in shock.

He returns with the small energy drink in hand and places it on the counter. The lady seems unsure of what to do and just stares at the drink bottle for a few moments. Bakugo then clears his throat and the lady jerks back to reality. "So young..." She says under her breath as she rings up the bottle. She then hands over the bag to Bakugo, all the while looking back and forth the two of us.

"Thank you!" Bakugo says. "Maybe next time you'll be our partner if you know what I mean." He winks at her making her even more terrified.

We walk out of the shop doing our best not to crack we get around the corner we burst into a fit of laughter.

"Did you see her face?" Bakugo throws his head back in laughter.

"I know right!" I reply while clutching my stomach*. After our laughter has died down, I ask "What was the point of that?"

"Some people won't learn to keep their nose outta others lives unless you shock them out of it. I mean, after that story, do you _really_ think she'll be asking about others love lives?" He asks.

"Very true." I giggle. "You should laugh like that more often. You have a cute laugh."

"Cute?!" He yells in shock, causing me to laugh. His face soon softens and he replies "Yours is cute too..." in a low tone. "Why'd you need this stuff anyways?" he asks as he pulls the energy shot from the bag.

"Eh, long story." I say, taking the bottle and chugging the energy providing liquid.

"If you were that tired, we didn't have to come..." He says with a worried face.

"Don't worry! I'm fine, I promise. Thank you for worrying about me though." I smile.

He blushes slightly. "I'm still going to have to get used to this whole, caring thing. But maybe it won't be so bad." He grins slightly.

"Alright, let's go!" I point onward as I start marching down the street. I hear him chuckle behind me. "Whats so funny?" I ask with a pout.

"Its that way." He points the other direction. "You're a real air-head sometimes huh?"

"Alright, I get it." I teasingly shove him.

"Oi!"

* * *

We start walking to visiting carnival keeping jokes flowing all the while. In what seems like no time at all, we've arrived. I stand in awe at all the people, rides, and lights. Various smells from the different stands fill my nose.

"Are you gonna stand there all day? Or are we gonna go on some rides?" He smirks "If so, we're gonna need to get wrist bands." He says, nodding towards the ticket booth.

"Let's ride some rides!" I do a quick scan of what all is here as we start walking to the booth. "Let's go on that one first!" I say pointing to the tallest one I see.

"The 'Death plummet'?" He gives out a whistle. "Thing is 'bout 100 feet tall and is almost nothing but a drop. You sure about this? I mean, it goes so fast they have to do a few loops to slow it down enough to stop." Pointing at the three loops the ride goes through.

I turn back and look at the coaster as people ride. He's right, the carts go almost straight down, and it goes _super_ fast. I cant back down now though. It's probably safe, they wouldn't let people ride if it wasn't, would they? ' _No no no, I'm going to ride and prove to myself_ and _Bakugo that I'm not afraid._ ' I steel myself with resolve and reply "I can handle it! It looks fun."

He gives out a chuckle and looks at the ground. "I knew I liked you..." He says under his breath. "Anyways~" Returning to his normal self. "Let's blow this place."

"Bakugo!"

"What?! Not literally!"

We get our tickets and get in line which is surprisingly short. ' _Is the ride really that bad?_ '. I notice some workers doing some maintenance checks on the rides. We get to the front of the line and show our wristbands. The operator then guides us and a few others into an elevator type thing that takes us to the top. Once we arrive, another worker has us take our seats.

"Alright-" The worker says, "- I need all of you guys to buckle your seats and pull on that yellow strap there." They show us a cut off the yellow strap. "Please give it a good tug, wouldn't want anyone flying out!" Which makes some of the other riders seem uneasy.

Bakugo throws his hands up in the air "HELL YEAH LETS DO THIS!" He shouts.

I, on the other hand, grip the handle next to me as tightly as possible. The worker says "Bye now~" and pulls a switch sending us plummeting.

I can barely hear Bakugo yelling "YEAHHHHHH" next to me over my own screams of terror. Within seconds we've hit the bottom and go through a loop, then another, and another... Going upside down paired with the crazy speed makes me extremely dizzy. The ride then ends and Bakugo seems more excited than I've ever seen him.

"That was great! What now?" He then looks over at my, im assuming, pale face. "Maybe we should get something to eat first." He suggests.

We pick up some funnel cakes and find a table. "You really didn't like that, did you?" He asks with slight disappointment as he places our food down.

"No, it's fine!" I can still feel my heart racing, but there's also a sense of thrill leftover. "I honestly liked it, even if I was screaming the whole time."

"Exhilarating isn't it!" He exclaims with a clap. "Next ride, we'll do something calmer though. I might go deaf if you scream in my ear any more." He teases.

After our sweet dish, we make our way over to the carousel. "Um." He starts. "I know I said calmer but, really?"

"Yes really! It was my favorite thing to do as a child." I give him a teasingly pleading look. "Please~. For me Bakugo-kun?"

"Fine." He grumbles. Despite his adverse reaction, I can see a blush creeping up on his face. _'So Bakugo likes when people call him Bakugo-kun. Noted'_

We're the last ones that get on the platform so all that's left is a wolf and they're side by side. Bakugo starts to go towards the wolf but I beat him to it.

"Seriously?" He asks.

I stick my tongue out at him. "Snooze you lose!" He glares at me for a while and then proceeds to climb on the unicorn. I pull out my phone to take a picture. "Smile Bakugo!" He gives me a halfhearted smile and a lazy peace sign.

After the ride, we wander around the carnival for hours. Playing games, eating tasty food, riding the rides, we did it all.

"It's getting late don't you think?" He checks the time on his phone. "Damn, seven o'clock already." He says as he shifts his grip on the giant teddy bear he won for me. "Also, why do I have to carry around your crap?" He nods at the said teddy bear.

"You won it for me, you carry it." I give out a yawn. "And yeah it's getting a bit late." I say sleepily, the energy drink must be wearing off. "But before we go theres one more thing to do." he looks quizzical at me. "The Ferris wheel!" I say as if it were the most obvious thing.

"Oh." He stops for a moment. "Alright lets go."

After a while we're on the ride. "Wow! Look how pretty everything is from up here." I say, looking out the window.

"Its alright I guess." He shrugs, the bear sitting next to him on the seat.

"Hey look!" I point off in the distance where there are some fireworks being shot off.

He stands up to come look with me. "I don't think that's legal. But I guess you like fireworks so it's nice."

"Sorta." I say while staring at the flashing colors. "They're so flashy, and pretty, and even exciting. But once they fade, you feel sort of lonely.*"

"I won't let you feel lonely.". I start to say something when he slides his hand into mine.

I feel my face get hot. ' _I probably look like a tomato..._ '. This is the first time he has initiated contact. We got close in the movies before but that had been upon my request. As we get towards the bottom, he lets go and returns to his seat, with me sitting opposite him. I refuse to look at him, I don't even know if he's looking this way. I let out a yawn, much longer than the one from earlier.

"Lets get you home." He says with a smile.

We walk home arm in arm getting about halfway before my feet start dragging. "Suddenly I feel really tired," I say right before I pass out.

"Uraraka!" I hear faintly.

* * *

The next morning I wake up in Bakugo's bed, I panic briefly before remembering what happened. I give a sigh of relief as I notice him sleeping while sitting up on a chair he must've moved to the bedside. I also spot the teddy bear he won sitting in the corner, causing me to smile. There's a knock on the door causing me to spring up.

"Come in!" I say.

In walks Momo "Oh, your up!" She glances over at the peacefully sleeping Bakugo. "Ah, he fell asleep. I'm surprised he held out so long."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, you passing out scared the heck outta him. Carried you home and brought you to his room in a panic then stayed up to see if youd wake up. I think he said, " _He wanted to make sure you were ok_." or something. We all told him you just needed to catch up on sleep but he refused."

"How long has he been passed out?"

"Hmm," She moves her hand to her chin. "Kirishima just came to check in about two hours ago." She pauses. "I guess you're right, he isn't all that bad. Guess I'll leave now that you're awake. When you're ready, come eat. Mina ordered breakfast burritos for everyone." She then leaves.

I sigh, "You really are something else." I move him into the bed, causing him to stir, but not wake up. "Sweet dreams." I kiss his forehead, giving me all sorts of fluttering feelings in my stomach. I then leave to go eat with the others.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9. End**

* * *

 ***Does anyone actually throw their head back or clutch their sides while laughing? I feel like that only happens in the sims...**

 ***Quote from the anime 'ReLife', 10/10 would recommend.**

 **.**

 **Bakugo: This chapter is so cheezy. Author is making me act like that damn nerd.**

 **Midoria: Why do people make me crazy in fanfic's? WHAT DID I DO TO THEM?!**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it this far! Please leave any feedback you might have in the review section! If you want to keep up with this series make sure to follow me!** **See you next time, Plus... ULTRA! ~ Des**


	12. I wont be leaving any time soon Ep10

**Sorry it took so long for this update! I'll explain more at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: I wont be leaving any time soon.**

.

It's been about a week since the carnival. Ever since, Bakugo and I have become connected by the hip. We don't mean to be clingy but we somehow end up doing everything together. Prepare for school? Together. Lunch? Together. Train then eat dinner? Together. We had become the "Beauty and the Beast" couple on campus. It hadn't occurred to me how much time we were spending together until after morning class, Mina caught me in the hall.

"Uraraka!" She hollers as she jumps on my back and hugs me. "We miss you~...". I quickly make her weightless, using my quirk, so we dont fall over.

"Get off my back!" I say as I try to pry her off of me. The effort is wasted, my attempts only make her cling harder. I exhale in defeat. "Who misses me?", I ask in resignation.

"Me! The girls! Iida and Midoria too! Well I'm guessing about those last two but still!". She hops off my back and slides in front of me. "It's great you've got a boyfriend now-"

"We haven't really-"

" _But-_ ", she interrupts, "you cant hang around him all the time. You need to spend _some_ time with us peasants."

"Peasants?" I ask, obviously confused.

"It's a joke~. Ya' know, cause Bakugo is King-Explodo-Murder and when you get married you'll be the queen!". A grin spreads across her face, showing how proud of herself she is at her joke.

"Mina," I grab her by the shoulders. "we are not going to get married any time soon."

"You didnt completely shoot down the idea though." She smirks.

I shove my hand into her face and push her away. "You're impossible. But I understand what you mean. I'll come eat lunch with you guys and tonight we can have movie night in my dorm, ok?"

She jumps up and down and lets out a squeal. "Yay! I'll text the group chat. I have to go get some stuff but you go ahead and meet the rest of the girls."

I head to the cafeteria and sit with the girls instead of my usual spot with Bakugo.

 **Momo:** "Oh! Mina texted that you were coming but I wasn't sure.". She scoots over and pats the spot next to her. "C'mon, lets eat.".

Me and the girls start talking as we eat when Hagakure lets out a slight 'eep' noise. Everyone's eyes move to behind me. I'm about to ask what theyre looking at, but then he starts speaking.

 **Bakugo:** "Hey..." I turn around to face Bakugo. "I got worried when you didn't show up.". He starts rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

 **Jiro:** "Sup.". She gives him a nod and he does the same to her.

Mina comes up to the table and sits between Hagakure and Tsuyu.

 **Mina:** "Look what I got!". She empties her bag onto the table with a flourish, revealing all sorts of home baked sweet rolls*. "Sato taught me how to make them! These are fresh, baked them last night!" She smiles. Her smile fades a bit after she finally notices Bakugo over my shoulder. "Oh. I see _Uraraka_ invited her boyfriend."

 **Tsuyu:** "No, he was just worried when she didn't show up.".

 **Mina:** "Ah, I see...". she sits there for a moment, an unreadable expression etched onto her face. The weird expression on her face reverted back to normal just as quickly as it came. "Well the more the merrier! Bakugo, you should join us. Although I only made six rolls sadly." She gives a fake pouting face. "Too bad, there's only enough for us _girls_."

 **Bakugo:** "It's fine. I don't want one anyways. Not very hungry today." I see Mina's face twitch as he takes a seat next to me. "Hope I dont bother you guys too much by being here."

 **Jiro:** "Maybe things will actually be interesting around here with you." She laughs. "Girls are weird.".

We sit in silence for a few minutes but it feels like forever. The tension in the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife, though I'm not sure exactly why. After a few more moments, Mina starts handing out the bread she made.

I bite into it and though it's delicious, something about it is off. I ignore it though and offer some to Bakugo. "This is really good! You should at least try some." I say, pulling off a piece for him.

 **Bakugo:** "Oh... Thanks.". He takes it and tentatively nibbles on it. After tasting it, he pops the rest into his mouth. "It's not bad but it's a little dry for my preference.", brushing some stray crumbs off.

 **Hagakure:** "Well it wasn't made for _you_.".

Bakugo shoots her a glare but softens when I touch his arm. He mumbles "Sorry." but I doubt anyone else heard it.

 **Jiro:** "So Bakugo, ever heard of that really old pre-quirk band walk the sun? You know, the one's that sang ' _Be quiet and dance_ '?*"

 **Bakugo:** "You too?! I never thought I'd meet another person that knew about them!"

They start talking animatedly and soon everyone joins in. Even Mina seems to have warmed up a bit. Well, everyone but Hagakure is joining the conversation. After the fun has died down, we all sit there in comfortable peace.

 **Bakugo:** "Well, I'm just glad Uraraka here-", he nudges me. "- is ok. Honestly this ended up being a lot less unbearable than I expected. I still wish I had been told before hand though."

 **Hagakure:** "Why do you care?"

 **Bakugo:** "What?". His face that was just laid-back is now serious. "What did you say?"

 **Hagakure:** "She's her own person and can eat with her friends if she wants. She doesn't have to stay with you twenty-four-seven.".

 **Bakugo:** "That's not what this is. I just got worried when she didn't show up because no one told me. Is this because of the bread?"

 **Hagakure:** "Oh so now she has to tell you everything?"

 **Bakugo:** "That inst what I-". I can tell he's getting frustrated. "I'm not like that. You're twisting my words! Uraraka likes me so why cant you just trust me? We were all just talking and having a good time.".

 **Momo:** "Maybe it's best if we all calm down..."

Hagakure ignores Momo and continues with her rant.

 **Hagakure:** "Trust you? _Trust you?!_ I know you're type. Bad boys think they can do whatever they want! They think girls are nothing but tools, not to mention you're violent. Why would I trust a monster?" She asks in disbelief.

He sits there a moment without a word, his face having gone blank. ' _Oh no, why'd she have to say it like that_...'

. **Bakugo:** "Well then, I'll go if I bother you that much." He stands up from his seat. "I thought we were all just having a nice conversation. I was just trying to get to know my...", He pauses, "Uh... Uraraka's friends better. Whatever, fuck this. This is all bull anyways, I should have known I couldn't be accepted so easily." He walks off and doesn't look back.

I slam my hands down on the table. "Why the hell did you say that?!".

 **Hagakure:** "I'm not gonna apologize for saying the truth. He's rude! Look what he said about Mina's bread! He puts on a nice act around you I guess, but he's dangerous. They should expel him and be done with it."

 **Mina:** "She has a point Uraraka... I mean I guess I could have done better with the bread, but he didn't have to be so blunt." I'm about to say something but then Mina continues saying, "I don't like the guy, but I must admit he isn't as bad as I thought.".

 **Jiro:** "You guys shouldn't be so hard on him. The bread _was_ dry. Hagakure says she wont apologize for saying the truth so why should he?"

"He isn't a monster, and he isn't dangerous. Contrary to what he seems, he's human and has feelings and has empathy just like us. I can't believe you though. Talking shit about stuff you don't even know."

 **Hagakure:** "Look! He's even rubbing off on you, and not in a good way! Why do you even defend him?". She mumbles under her breath "All because you like the dude.". Crossing her invisible arms.

 **Mina:** "Well I guess movie night is off..."

"I'd defend him whether he was my husband or my worst enemy! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

 **Momo:** "Uraraka... I-"

The bell rings, signaling we need to go back to class. I stomp off towards the classroom but to my surprise, Bakugo isn't here yet. The rest of the class slowly trickles in but still no sign of Bakugo. Aziawa opens the door and Bakugo comes up behind him.

"I need to get to my seat." He says.

"And why werent you already here?" Aziawa asked as he stared Bakugo down.

"I was taking a shit!" He growls. "Can I just go sit down now?"

"Fine."

The class is high-strung. Even those that weren't at the lunch table with us seem on edge because of the coldness of the room. At long last, class comes to an end after what seemed like forever.

Bakugo is the first out the door. I sit at my desk, trying to figure out what to do. ' _I can't pick between Bakugo and my friends..._ '. I'm about to leave when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

Izuku is sitting on the desk next to mine. "You look sad. Penny for your thoughts?" he asks. "We _are_ friends and I don't like seeing you sad.".

"Just... Stressed I guess." I answer. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" I groan.

"Is it about Bakugo?" I nod in agreement. "Ah I see. I'm guessing something happened with him and one of the girls. I'm thinking... Hagakure?" He tilts his head waiting for confirmation.

"Well yeah, how did you know that?" I ask.

"Well for starters I heard Mina talking about it on my way back from lunch." He laughs in attempt to brighten the mood. "That's too bad. Though, I still like you, I understand now. I don't need you."

I lay my head on the desk. "Gee, thanks."

"No no! Not that.". He gives a nervous chuckle. "I mean, I don't need you, like Bakugo needs you. I grew up with the guy and honestly, I haven't seen him so happy in a long time. I don't know how but you seem to bring out his good side.".

"Thanks Izuku. But what do I do?". I briefly explain the whole situation. "... So how can I fix this without someone getting hurt?".

"Hmmm." He strokes an imaginary beard. "Well Hagakure will get over it eventually. I think the best thing you can do is just _be_ there for him. Like I said, he _needs_ you. You make him a better person.".

"Thank you.". I stand up with resolve. "Actually, I have an idea.".

I go to Bakugo's dorm room and bang on it yelling "Bakugo! Get your ass out here.".

I hear him shuffle a bit before opening the door. "Since when do you swear? Makes you kinda scary...".

"That's the point, dummy. I knew you probably wouldn't come out otherwise."

He seems a bit skeptical, almost as if he knows I'm planning something. "What did you want angel-face?"

I blush a little. We're dating now! Why am I still like this?! "W-well... I wanted to cheer you up so..." I reveal the giant tub of ice cream as well as a few PlayBox games from behind my back. I was saving for a special occasion, but I figured this was as good a time as any. "You don't have _Cubecraft_ or this version _Call of War_ , right?". I say with a grin.

Slowly but surely a smile creeps up on his face. "Alright alright." He wraps me in a warm embrace. "You're the best, round-face."

He opens the door for me to come in. "So what do you want to do first? Game's or ice cream?"

"Hmm... I think game's would be best. It's too early for ice cream." He offers his hand. "Lemme put that in the freezer before it melts." Nodding at the bucket of ice cream.

I hand him the bucket and walk over and pop the game in. "I wanna play _Call of War_ first, is that ok?", I ask.

"Only if you don't mind losing!", he states as he sits behind me on his bed. "Or we can play against the system, then I can protect you." He smirks.

"Fat chance! I'm a bit rusty but I'm also a pretty good player." I beam. I sit down on the floor in front of him. "I bet I can beat you at _least_ once before we switch games!".

"Oh it's on!"

At first I was still getting used to the controls a bit, after a few rounds I started getting my groove back! The battle was tense, seeming to be evenly matched. We were neck and neck but at the last second I gained the last tie breaking point.

"Yes!" I pump my fist in the air. "I won! I hope you aren't too mad I beat you." I turn around and face him expecting him to be angry or dissapointed. Instead, I find him grinning at me like a mad man. "What's with the dorky face?"

He slides off the bed onto the floor behind me, wrapping me in a back-hug."It's just. I'm really glad your here. I thought you'd go off with your friends instead...". He shrugs. "Didn't think you'd come to cheer me up, that's all."

"What? And leave you alone?!" I ask in disbelief. "You're important to me, I wont be leaving any time soon." I turn so I'm sitting sideways in his lap. "I Promise.".

Looking at me adoringly, he softly says "Ochaco...".

He leans closer, I close my eyes accepting his kiss. His lip's are warm but also slightly chapped, making the kiss rough. I wrap my arms around him, deepening the kiss. My heart starts beating faster, it rings in my ears, he can probably hear it too. After an eternity, but also only a moment, we break apart. Both of us breathless and as red as a fire hydrant.

"I-." He starts, face still not fully back to normal, "I'm so lucky to have you as my... Uh..."

"Girlfriend." I say for him. Leaning into his chest, "I'm lucky too... Katsuki.".

His face once again goes red. All too quickly, he out from under me and gets up. "Uh, so ice cream right? It's hot in here, are you hot?" He goes and grabs the ice cream as well as bowls for the two of us. He brings over our bowls, as he's sitting down he gets a call.

"One second." He holds up a finger to me as he answers. "Yes mom? Yeah, I do have a girlfriend now..." His face flushes a little. "Wait, why do you keep thinking I'm gay?! I was never dating Krishima!".

I chuckle a little, envisioning their conversation. My laughter dies down as I notice his face pale.

"You... You what?!... Oh, yeah... alright, I'll see... Bye mom...". He ends the call.

"Katsuki... What is it?" I ask, growing increasingly worried.

He scratches his neck. "My mom, uh, wants me to visit this weekend."

Confused, I ask "Whats so bad about that?"

He looks at the floor. "She wants, only if you're ok with it! She wants me to bring you too...".

I'm meeting his parents already?! This isn't exactly something you can say 'no' to, but isnt this a little soon?! "Yeah, sure." I say halfheartedly. I'm meeting his _family_ this weekend. _Crap_.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10. End**

* * *

 ***Yes, sweet roll's is a reference to Skyrim. Deal with it.**

 ***Walk the moon _Shut up and dance_ ref!**

 **A/N 2 reasons this update took so long.**

 **1: I was busy with a few art projects (You can see them on my instagram! Account in BIO (Shameless plug) ).**

 **2: Because, as sad as it is, next update will (probably) be the end of the story. I wanted to make _sure_ I got everything planned out, now I just have to write it. Thank you all for reading this though! I also have a few extra's I will post after the ending.  
**

 **Bakugo: "Does this mean you're going to stop making our lives so complicated, Des?"**

 **Nope! Not gonna happen Murder-face. The story may almost be over, but I still have a lot in store for you guys!**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it this far! Please leave any feedback you might have in the review section! If you want to keep up with this series and enjoyed it, make sure to follow me and texas-smash that like button!** **See you next time, Plus... ULTRA! ~ Des**


	13. I think I understand Ep11

**This is the final chapter of this story (More info below)**

 **Chapter 11: I think I know now.**

* * *

.

.

.

It's Friday, the day before me and Bakugo go to his parent's house. We'll be spending Saturday night with them and the thought terrifies me. _'What if they don't like me? What if I make a fool of myself?'_. I'm about to have a nervous breakdown and I haven't even met them yet!

"Oi! Ochaco, lets go. Class is over." Bakugo grabs my hand, careful not to be too forceful, and lightly pulls me towards the door. "We gotta pack a bit then I'll make us dinner.".

My face heats up. We'd been more touchy and affectionate since we became official, but it still catches me off guard sometimes. "Alright Katsuki. Let's go-".

I stop halfway as Hagakure comes up to me. "Hey Uraraka... Can we uh... Talk?", her eyes flitting from me to Bakugo nervously.

I hesitate for a moment. Bakugo gives my hand a squeeze, "I'll see you later. Text me when you're done.", he tells me. "And you!", turning to look at Hagakure, "If you have a problem with me, so be it. But don't drag round-face into it.". He then saunters out of the class.

"What do you want?", I ask, slightly annoyed at the interruption. Especially considering who it is. "I have to go pack, I'm meeting Bakugo's family tomorrow."

"This will be fast. It's just, I talked to Midoria and he helped me to calm down. He helped me realize I was being a little unreasonable...". She nervously pulls on her skirt. "Bakugo isn't my favorite person. He just reminds me of someone I used to know...". She shakes her head as if trying to get rid of the memory, I think that's what she's doing anyways. "Anyways, Midoria helped me realize they were two different people. Bakugo seems to treat you well, so if he's good to you, maybe he isn't so bad.". She ducks her head, "So, sorry.".

I had no idea Hagakure had a history like that... But that doesn't change her actions. I cross my arms, "Bakugo is the one you need to say sorry to, not me.". I start walking out of the classroom.

"Wait!". She stops me. "I really am happy you found someone... I tried to support you at first, but after your "dare date" it became real, ya' know? I hope you understand where I'm coming from.".

I do understand, I don't want to break our friendship over this either. I tell her, "Tell Bakugo you're sorry. Then we can fix things from there.".

"I will! I'll try not to judge Bakugo based on the past anymore.". She places her hands on her hips, "Now go pack. Even if I don't like it, your boyfriend is waiting for you after all!".

I leave the class and shoot Bakugo a text.

 **Uraraka:** "I'm on my way!"

 **Bakugo:** "Ok, see you soon babe."

 **Bakugo** : "Nope, sorry I'm never saying that again. Things couples do are weird as hell."

 **Uraraka:** "You don't have to call me babe, lol."

 **Bakugo:** "Good. I'm assuming you're walking while texting me, right?"

 **Uraraka:** "Maybe... OwO"

 **Bakugo:** "Don't give me that face. You KNOW you should watch where you're going."

 **Uraraka:** "Yeah ok fine, cya in a bit!".

I put my phone back into my pocket and realize I had almost hit a lamp post. ' _I really_ should _watch where I'm going.'_. I can't tell Bakugo I almost walked into something though, I'll never live that one down.

* * *

 _ **Several Hours Later**_

 _ **.**_

"Is that everything we needed?", I ask whilst looking at my luggage that Bakugo had helped pack. Mine is a fully stocked suitcase while Bakugo just has a duffel bag that he left in his room.

He snickers. "This is _way_ more than enough. We're staying for one night, not a month.". He taps my suitcase with his foot. "Do you really need sunscreen, gloves, _and_ an umbrella?! I know sometimes the weather isn't very predictable but winter _gloves_?"

"Well the gloves aren't for the cold." I explain. "I wear them when I sleep so I don't accidentally activate my quirk and my mattress, including me, on the ceiling.".

"Has that actually happened?", he says with a chuckle.

"Yes, but that isn't the worst thing. One time it happened and I had left my window open...". I laugh as I recall the event. "I ended up so high up, they had to get a pro-hero to fly up and get me!".

He starts laughing with me. "Yeah that seems like a good reason to wear gloves.". After a moment of standing idlely, Bakugo steps behind me and envelops me in a warm hug. "Meeting my parents already... Seems like things are going fast.", he grasps me tighter and nuzzles my neck, "But its a good kind of fast.".

I cant help but smile. He doesn't like to show it in public, but he's actually really touchy-feely. "You act all tough but you're just a big dork.", I laugh. I turn my head and give him a quick peck before asking, "So whats for dinner?".

He replies with a casual, "You.".

I shove him off. "Excuse _you_?!".

He backs up putting his hands up in defense. "It's a joke! Joking!", he laughs. "I figured we could actually just go get take out. Pizza maybe?".

"That actually sounds nice.", I admit.

We order a pizza and somehow end up on the topic of Mystic Messenger*.

"Yoosung is obviously the cutest.". I say, biting into my pizza.

"Look-", he points at me, pizza in hand, "I ain't gay but-".

"Your mom seems to think so.", I interject.

Ignoring my comment he continues, "But seven is damn fine. He's got the looks, he's the best at his skill, and he's funny.".

"Mhmm. Not gay _at all_.", I tease.

"Hey! I got it one summer cause I was bored ok? Besides, Jaehee is really pretty. I like her the best." He shoves some pizza in his mouth. Still chewing, he says, "But don't worry, I like you better.".

"I should hope so!", I pout. "She's 2D, I'm the real one!".

"I know, and I wouldn't be mad if you left me for seven.".

"Nah, you should have seven.", I smirk.

"Why you little-".

My phone dings. "Oh, its getting late.", I say, looking at my ten o'clock reminder to go to sleep. "We gotta get up early tomorrow.".

"Aw alright. Let me walk you to your dorm.". He offers.

"Katsuki, it's not like I live that far.", I laugh. "But alright you can tag along.". His eyes light up as I grab his hand and we start slowly walking to my room. "Well," I say, getting to my door, "this is me.".

"I know.". He leans in and gives me a kiss. One that makes me feel all warm inside and makes the butterflies in my stomach flutter. We break apart, I can feel my face get red. "Goodnight _Ochahco_.". I start to ask why he said my name like that. As if he read my mind, he adds "I just really like saying your name.", rubbing his neck. "Now go to sleep. You're going to need as much energy as possible to deal with my mother tomorrow.". Once again predicting my words, "And no. We are _not_ getting you more of those energy drinks.".

I laugh a little and he starts walking back. He looks over his shoulder and I give him a wave, making him smile a bit. ' _What a nice day._ '. The fuzzy feelings still remain for but a moment, the waves of nervousness all too soon come flooding back in. ' _Tomorrow is the day._ '. I twist and turn all through the night, catching the occasional few minutes of sleep before waking back up.

.

* * *

 **Saturday afternoon.**

 **.**

"Ochaco,", I feel a nudge in my side, "wake up. You fell asleep."

I rub my eyes wearily. "What?", I stifle a yawn, "Are we there yet?".

"Yeah...". He rubs the back of his neck. "This is where my parents live.".

I look out the cab window and see a lovely brick house. We exit the cab and Bakugo grabs our bags. I notice a blond haired woman waiting outside the door for us.

Once we get to the door, she says, "Hello! You must be Uraraka!". She grabs me and pulls me into a tight hug. I freeze up for a moment, not knowing what to do. 'I thought she would be mean, Bakugo always said she was a ' _crazy old hag_ ' as he put it.'. I'm about to hug her back when she whispers in my ear, "Sorry about this.", and quickly shoves me towards the ground. Bakugo drops our stuff and dive in to catch me, causing him to lose balance and us both end up being on the ground.

He looks at me panicked, "Are you ok?!", causing his mom to chuckle. He pushes me upright and does a quick scan for injuries. Once he's decided I'm fine, he turnes to his mom and angrily asks "What the fuck was that for?!".

I stand up and brush myself off as she replies, "Oh, it was just a little test sweetie. Have to make sure you like her after all.". She gives a wink.

Bakugo also stands up, "You should have asked, not thrown her on the damn ground you hag!".

She smacks his head, "Watch your mouth!". Bakugo starts rubbing where she hit him. "Besides, I already know she's an angel, she puts up with you after all.". Bakugo snarls at this but it soon fizzles out as she continues, "I wanted to make sure you treated her well. I know how much she means to you, so I apologize.".

"Whatever." He huffs.

I've been here for _five_ minutes and there's already been a fight. I stand quietly as I realize where Bakugo gets it from. Mrs. Bakugo ushers me into the living room as she sends Bakugo off to put our bags in our rooms. I take a seat in the living room and stare in amazement at all the trophies on the shelves. Not just from Bakugo, but it seems like his mom was also an overachiever.

"My husband is on a business trip, so he wont arrive till about when you guys will be leaving. Kind of a shame, hope you understand.". I nod 'yes'. Mrs. Bakugo takes a seat across from me and asks, "So what the hell is wrong with you? Huh?", propping her head up by her hand.

"I-I beg your pardon?" I ask, slightly taken aback.

"Well from what Kastuki tells me, you're a really nice girl.". I blush a bit. She continues, "However, he isn't the nicest person sometimes. So I wonder if something is wrong with you.". I start to speak but she starts talking again saying, "But I guess as long as he likes you, that's whats important. You make him really happy. He wouldn't stop talking about you when he visited a few weeks ago.". She smiles to herself. "I'm glad someone could still end up loving him, Despite my bad parenting.". She pinches the bridge of her nose.

This is so weird... What do I do, what do I say? I'm nervous but not for the same reason as before.

"MOM!", I hear echo loudly through the house. Bakugo stomps into the living room, "What the hell?! Why is there a double mattress in my room?! Also why is there no bed in the guest room?!".

"Oh, I was renovating the guest room.", she says with a smirk. "As far as the mattress goes, I thought you'd like a bigger bed.", a devilish grin on her face. "No funny business in the house though."

Wait, does that mean she expects us to... We just started dating a little while ago... I can feel my face start burning up.

"I'll sleep on the floor then.". Bakugo states.

His mom moves her hand to her mouth. "Well if you insist. That'll make your back hurt though. Perhaps you aren't ready for such a couple thing just yet.".

"No. Unlike _you_ I don't want to force or pressure her into anything .". He balls his hands up. "You think too little of me.". Things remain tense like this for a few moments, becoming increasingly awkward.

Just then, there's a knock on the door. "Oh, I'll get that!". Mrs. Bakugo springs up to go answer the door. I hear a faint "You didn't have to personally bring them back!", replied to by a muffled voice. She then says "Why don't you come in for some tea? Katsuki is here today anyways, so you came on a good day.". She comes back excitedly saying, "Katsuki! You're red-head friend is here!".

Sure enough, Kirishima walks in. Bakugo gives a slight smile as he goes to welcome his friend. "Shity-hair! What're you doin'?", he asks while bro-hugging Kirishima.

"Oh I was just dropping off some of those old games you lent me.", holding up a bag. He spots me across the room, "Oh I see our plan worked! Good job dude.", and pats Bakugo's back.

Plan? What plan? I grow increasingly confused as they continue.

"Kirishima!", Bakugo says panicked.

"What?", he asks. Slowly some sort of realization dawns on him. "Oh I thought you told her by now. Crap.". He hands Bakugo the bag then starts walking backwards towards the door. "S-sorry Miss Bakugo, I cant stay this time.".

"Alright, bye darling~. Come back soon!". She turns to me and then Bakugo. "Well, seems like you two have some things to discuss. Ta ta~!". She waves goodbye before leaving the room.

Somewhat nervous by the lack of information, I ask "What plan was Kirishima referring to?". Head down towards the floor. Waiting for a response, but Bakugo stays quiet.

He comes and sits next to me on the couch as he says, "It isn't bad, I promise. Do you trust me?". I turn and shake my head 'Yes', to which he responds by pulling me into his chest. "Thank you, I don't deserve it, but I'm glad you do.". He takes a deep breath. "Where do I start... It's kind of embarrassing.".

"You don't have to, but I would really appreciate you being honest with me.", I say. This causes him to shift uncomfortably.

"W-well... I've liked you a long, good while.". He shifts nervously again. "I don't know exactly when, but one day I realized you were stuck in my head... So when we played truth or dare, I got Kirishima to help me get a date with you. It was the perfect opportunity.". He stops for a moment before continuing, "I never thought a guy like me could have a shot with someone like _you_. I thought the fake date would help me move on.". He chuckles, "We all see how that worked out, but I'm... I'm glad I joined that game.". He tilts my chin up so I'm looking at him. "Are you mad?", he asks with genuine worry.

I lean in and push my lips to his as we share a quick, sweet kiss. "Of course not.", I smile. "How could I be mad at you? Besides, it's kinda cute.", I say with a nudge.

"Ok get off.", he pushes me off and scoots to the other side. Crossing his arms, "I hope you got all that. I'm never saying dumb shit like that again.".

I throw a nearby pillow at him.

"What the hell?!". He holds his arms up in defense before grinning mischievously. "This is _war!_ ", he yells as he grabs two more pillows.

We go all out in a pillow fight. Both of us relentlessly attacking the other in a flurry of pillows. Eventually he pins me down on the sofa.

"I think this means I win.", he says with a smirk.

"Not if I can help it!". I place my hands on his chest and shove him off using my quirk.

Now, floating on the ceiling, he yells down "Not fair! Let me down roundy!".

I giggle at the display. When his mom re-enters the room, Bakugo is still floating, begging me to release him. "Oh my! Well it looks like you two are having fun.", she says with a giggle. "I just came to tell you, dinner is ready!".

I touch my fingers together and let him free and he gives me one more pillow whack. After putting the pillows back, we head to the dining room to eat, both of us smiling as if we wont the lottery. The conversation flows easily as if the little quarrel between him and his mom never happened. Bakugo's Mother tells me all sorts of stories about him when he was a child. That caused him to get annoyed, but she was amazed I was able to calm him down a bit just by touching his arm. She continued to thank me for _"Taking care of her son.",_ and " _Making him happy._ ", or _"Bringing back his good side."_ . This made me flustered but also made me feel warm that I was able to make Bakugo happy. Our conversation runs deep into the night and the clock soon reads ' _10:00pm_ '. We say our good-nights and head off to prepare for bed.

We take turns using the bathroom to dress. My pajamas consist of, a black tank top, some short pink bottoms, and my gloves of course. Bakugo's sleepwear makes him unexpectedly handsome. Wearing nothing but black sweats and a white tank top, I cant help but look at his now noticeable muscles. He catches me staring before I quickly suggest we brush our teeth.

"Die bacteria scum!", Bakugo shouts while viciously scrubbing his teeth.

I giggle as I finish cleaning mine, and we head to our shared room.

"This was fun.", I say. "I kind of don't want it to end yet.". But I'm actually just not ready to sleep in the same room yet...

"Who says it has to? I have a TV in here, we can watch a movie before... uh, bed...". His face turns red. "If you want!". He starts to say something else before stopping and turning to his TV stand, rummaging through it. "Ah,", he scratches his neck, "all I have is horror movies and shows...".

Which is more nerve-wracking? Sleeping with Bakugo, or movies from hell? I decide they're both scary but at least the movie would delay the inevitable.

Deciding to watch a show, Bakugo pops in the first season disc of ' _The wandering undead*_ '. We sit on the floor, Bakugo sitting behind me, curled up in a blanket shell like thing. The movie plays, but it isn't as scary as I expected. ' _Maybe Bakugo picked an easy one._ ', I scoff to myself, ' _Who am I kidding? He makes me feel safe.'_. After binging the show till midnight, my eyes get heavy and I end up falling asleep on Bakugo's shoulder.

I wake up in a cold sweat, panicked at first due to the unfamiliar room. I squint my eyes to look at the nearby digital clock. 2 am?! Then, surveying the room to make sure nothing is out of the ordinary, I spot Bakugo sleeping on the floor where we were sitting. This calms me a little but my heart is still rapidly beating from my vivid zombie dream. The thought of being swarmed by flesh eating monsters got my adrenaline pumping and I cant go back to sleep.

Having failed to fall asleep again I whisper, "Katsuki, are you awake?". No response. I lie in the bed, staring at the ceiling until I hear movement next to me.

"Ochaco?". I can see his outline with the moonlight as he glances towards me. "Whats wrong?", letting out a yawn.

"I cant sleep...", I bite my lip. It's really forward, he might not even do it, but I decide it's my best shot at getting a decent nights sleep. "Can, uh, you sleep with me?".

After a long moment of silence, he replies "Uh, yeah sure.". I slide over, making room for him as he lifts the sheets. "Are you sure about this?", he asks.

"Y-yeah." I stammer.

He slides into bed next to me, both of us staying on our side of the bed, not touching.

"Is, uh, it ok if I come closer?", he asks. I move towards the middle of the bed and he does the same. Then he gently snakes his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. "I hope this is alright...".

My face is burning hot now, I can hear my heart beating in my ears. All the while, I also feel at peace. It just feels, _right_. I nestle my head into his chest, listening to his heart beat, hearing his breathing.

.

 ** _'Maybe I'm just a foolish teenager that knows nothing about feelings.'_**

"Hey Ochaco."

 **' _Maybe I should have found someone more like me.'_**

"Yeah Katsuki?" I ask.

 ** _'I think I understand now...'_**

"I-I love you." He replies.

 _._

"I..", I start, Before kissing him deeply.

 ** _'That what we have here...'_**

 _._

After we pull apart, I say, "I love you too."

.

 _ **'This? This is love.'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter 11. End**_

 _ **What is love: Finished.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_

* * *

 **.**

 ** _A/N: WAIT! Important!_ **

**Before you unsubscribe, know that I _will_ be doing one last episode as an extra where we will travel through time and see what happens with this lovely ship called Kacchaco. The story itself is over now (How sad.) but the next update will be little extras and followups on the two love-birds as we look into their future! I'll say my goodbye's next episode, but for now, thank you all for reading and joining me and the product of my imagination!**

 **Also, sorry if this chapter seemed choppy. I was trying my best to get it all in one chapter without making it too lengthy.**

 **.**

 ***Mystic Messenger is a free phone app that is actually really fun. In fact, my next fanfic will probably be in the MM universe! (Don't worry, I'm not done with the MHA characters yet!). So make sure to follow me so you'll know when it starts! (Or when I come back to the students of U.A.).**

 ***"the wandering undead" is obviously a reference to the walking dead.**

* * *

 **Bakugo: "Finally! Done with all this crap!"**

 **Haha, that's what _you_ think.  
**

 **Uraraka: "Um, exactly how much of our lives do you have planned out?"**

 **A _lot_! I'll share more in the final _final_ update. ****So stay tuned!**

 **Bakugo: "Not like we really have a choice in the matter.".**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this series! Please leave any feedback you might have in the review section! If you want to be notified when the final post will be made, make sure to follow me!** **See you next time, Plus... ULTRA! ~ Des**


	14. Extra3 Final Scenes

**Thank you for joining me for this last episode! This is just a collection of moments I came up with, some are inspired by kachacco comic shorts i've seen, others are my thoughts on how the future would have worked out. These events have been put in ascending order as time goes on. Some of these will be in Uraraka's POV and some in Bakguo's, they have been marked accordingly.**

 **Fair warning, this chapter is 5.5k words. My normal episodes are about 2.5-3k. You have been warned.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Ps: AMS stands for; After. Main. Story.**

* * *

 **1 Year AMS, Uraraka POV.**

 ** _Stargazing_**

 **. . .**

Spring break is so lonely~. My parent's insisted I come visit for the week, so it's nice to catch up, but I miss being in the dorms a little. After a the first few days, I come to realize how I'd become so accustomed to all the people. It almost feels unnatural. It's been a long time since I've been away from Bakugo for so long. Last year, my parents were busy so I went with him to his house. His mom was overjoyed to see me again and since the dorms are so close, we end up visiting often but only for a few hours.

"Ochaco? You're drifting again...". My dad says.

"Oh she can't help it!", my mom interjects, "She has a boy now after all. Love is very distracting!"

My dad lets out a sigh. "I know. It's just...", he hangs his head, "Well we've never met the guy. They've been dating almost a year now!". He scratches his head. "What if he isn't good enough for our baby girl?", he asks.

I step in, "You should be happy I'm dating him. Sure he's a little rough around the edges-", this causes my father to grimace. "-But," I continue, "he would never let anything happen to me.".

"Yes sweetie but we can't know." He says with concern.

Not wanting a lecture, I say with a yawn, "Actually I'm pretty tired. I'm going to head to bed now.". I slowly start to back away.

"But it's only ten!". My dad starts to try and stop me.

Mom holds him back saying, "Let her be. We can talk later.".

I give my mom a smile of ' _thanks_ ' before heading upstairs to my room. Everything is just how I had left it, minus a few pieces of furniture that are now in my dorm.

"I still cant believe how much pink girly stuff I actually had." I say to myself, glancing around at my old possessions. Maybe it's because I've been hanging out with Bakugo a lot, but now I'm more into ' _tomboyish_ ' stuff recently. I guess when you spend so much time together with someone, you start picking up their habits and personality...

I crawl into bed, planning to catch up on my various neetflix* series. I get halfway into an episode when I hear a strange noise. I pause my show and look around for the source of the noise, but no use, I cant seem to figure out what is is or where it came from. I settle back into bed just to hear it again.

 _'Ping!'_

This time it seems to be coming from the window. I get out of bed and look out the window to find Bakugo standing in down in the yard, he throws another pebble at my window, not knowing I already figured out he's here.

I open my window and ask "What are you doing here?!" as loud as I can without my parents hearing me. He holds up a finger then whips out his phone. I soon hear the buzz of my phone saying I have a message.

 **Bakugo:** "I've come to kidnap you. Come down here."

 **Uraraka:** "If you're kidnapping me, why are you telling me this? Doesn't this kind of ruin the idea? ;)"

 **Bakugo:** "Oh shut up. Are you coming or not?"

I bite my lip. I've never done something like this before and I'm pretty sure I'd be dead if my parents found out. But I have _got_ to get out of here, even for a little while. After a moment or two of contemplating, I reply.

 **Uraraka:** "Ok! Let me grab a jacket."

I grab a light jacket and start heading downstairs, then I remember I shouldn't be going out. How am I gonna do this? I look towards the door _'I could try sneaking past my parents_.', then I look at the window, ' _Or I could jump down... It's only six or seven feet...'_. I choose the later, as it's probably safer, and go out the window onto the porch rooftop, being very careful not to fall down.

Bakugo comes up next to the rooftop and opens his arms out to me. "I'll catch you.", he says.

I drop down from the roof and into his arms. "Your mom _did_ always say I was a catch.", I tease, making him chuckle. He then sets me down and gives me a sweet, tender kiss.

"I missed you...", he says shyly. "Alright, now c'mon! This way!". He grabs my hand and starts leading me down the block, taking a turn here, crossing there, until he eventually stops by an alleyway.

"I see," I start, "you've finally decided to kill me.". I giggle a little as he scoffs.

"For the last time, it was a good name!". He walks towards a big object in the alley, that once my eyes adjust, I soon realize it's an old pickup truck. "My dad let me borrow it. Says I'm going to get it when I graduate!". He puts his hands on his hips with pride. Grinning wide, he asks "You up for a drive round-face?".

"Of course my murderous king." I walk up and give him an embrace. "I'm here, aren't I?".

We get in the truck and start driving out of the city.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise.", he winks.

We drive for another half hour and then he turns onto an dirt road, leading up a hill. When we get to the top, Bakugo parks the car and gets out.

He then walks to my door opening it, saying "After you.".

He hops into the back of the truck and lays out a blanket. I jump in after him and we lie down in the bed* together.

"So what was the point of this?" I ask, looking over at him.

"I just...", he sighs. "I thought it'd be nice to get out together.". He puts his hands under his head for support and relaxes a little. "Plus, we can stargaze together.".

I hadn't noticed it yet, but it's really beautiful out here. The stars are twinkling and a crisp spring wind blows the nearby tall grass, causing it to rustle. Somewhere in the background, there's a waterfall off in the distance.

"Yeah.", I add. "It's very peaceful out here.". I cuddle up close to Bakugo as we talk the night away.

.

.

.

Ah, its so warm. Wait where is that breeze coming from? Did I leave a window open? I come to remember what happened last night and ease open my eyes. There's a sky where the roof should be... I bolt upright.

"SHIT!" I yell, startling Bakugo who's still sleeping next to me.

Bakugo wakes up and sits upright, wearily rubbing his eyes. "What is-", he stops as it dawns on him. His eyes widen, "SHIT!"

 **. . .**

 ***It's Netflix people. Look it up.**

 ***The back part of a truck is also called a truck bed (in case you didnt know)**

 **A/N Didn't want to focus too much on this one short so basically Bakugo meets Uraraka's parents and she gets in some deep trouble. Ah, kids...**

* * *

 **3 years AMS, Uraraka's POV.**

 ** _Snowed in_**

 ** _. . ._**

Winter break is finally here! Since we are seniors, we were given the entire month of December off. The rest of the class had already flown off but Bakugo. He decided to stay with me until my two hour bus ride home*. I bring my luggage out to the living room where I find Bakugo waiting, watching TV.

With a hop over the back of the couch, I plop next to him. "What'cha waitin f-".

"Shh", he silences me, placing a finger on my lips. "Listen.".

I listen, to what was apparently the local news channel, as the reporter says, " _There is a huge blizzard coming down from the north. Due to the weather, all residents have been instructed to stay indoors and all public transportation will be stopped._ ". She continues to talk but Bakugo clicks off the TV.

"Looks like we're stuck here.". He puts an arm around me and starts rubbing my shoulder. "Are you ok with this? I know you were excited to see you're family.".

"Yeah.", I reply, snuggling up to him. "The snow wont last forever, plus, this way we can spend more time together!".

"All right... Well, do you want to do something?", he asks. "We're going to be here for another day or so.".

"Well... We _could_ treat it like every other night, _or_ we could use this opportunity to go crazy and have fun! No one else is here after all.".

His face turns deep red. "What, uh, what are you talking about...?".

It takes me a moment to understand what he's thinking. "Oh my gosh, Katsuki, _NO_!". I shove him away.

"Hey!", he laughs a bit.

"Jeez we aren't even married yet. We're still just teenagers!". I grab a nearby pillow and chuck it at him.

Catching the pillow, "Well what did you mean then?", he asks.

"I was thinking, like, let our inner-child out! Lets make a fort and make hot chocolate or something." I then come up with another idea, "Oh! Lets play _Derf* war_! The dorms are huge, its perfect!"

Bakugo gives a slight chuckle and I notice a twinkle in his eyes. "You're on! Let's do Derf wars first. I have a lot of guns in my room.". He chuckles again, smirking. But it soon fades as he realizes what I'm about to do. "Wait, no!". He tries to grasp me but it's too late.

I jump back over the couch running top speed towards his room. I can hear him chasing after me, yelling at me but also laughing slightly at our crazy antics. I make it to his room just a moment before him and quickly locate the Derf guns. I take two of the hand-held ones and one of the bigger ones, scooping up as many bullets as I can. Bakugo slams through the door as I fire a foam dart at him.

He ducks, narrowly avoiding being hit. "Hey! Come back here.". He tries to catch me but I dive out of the way, then run out of the room.

"Too slow!", I yell back at him.

' _He will definitely come after_ me _so I should find a good spot to defend._ ' The living room is the only place I can think of. I run back there and make a wall out of the couch cushions, keeping an eye on the hallways.

"Hey Ochaco~" He says in a luring voice. "Where are you~?".

He pokes his head around the corner and throws a pillow at me, blocking my view. Next thing I know, he's used his quirk to get up to the ceiling and is hanging on by the fan, and he's fully decked out with gear.

"Gotcha!" He says as he unleashes a barrage of foam bullets at me.

I grab part of my cushion wall and use it as a shield. "You made a mistake bringing quirks into this!". With my free hand I use my quirk on the rest of the cushions and send them all flying at Bakugo. While he's trying to swat away a cushion, I take aim and fire. He moves the pillow just before my dart reaches him. I start to think I've got him as he lets go with quick reflexes and lands in front of me, he quickly knocks me to the ground.

Towering over me, he kicks away my main gun and asks, "Does this mean I won?", as he cocks his gun that will bring my foam demise. "Any last words?", he asks with a smirk.

"Yeah actually, GG*.", I wink at him.

"What?".

I quickly pull out one of the handguns and shoot his stomach.

"No~!" He screams dramatically, clutching his imaginary wound. "I've been beaten. Tell my girlfriend, even though she _killed_ me, I love her.". He then pretends to die.

"Alrighty you dork, get up.", I say as I pull him to his feet. "She loves you too.", I smile at him. "Well, lets go make our blanket castle!." I say with a bow.

"If that's what you want.". He kisses me on my forehead. He then looks into my eyes and says, "Whatever you say, _round-face_.", with a smirk that tells me he wont let me off without revenge later. But I'll worry about that then.

 **. . .**

 ***Does anyone actually know how far Uraraka's parents live? I'm so confused!**

 ***Derf wars, the MHA version of nerf. It's Derf or nothing!**

 ***GG means good game and is commonly used by gamers or just overall geeks. (Which she probably got from Bakugo)**

* * *

 **Four years AMS, Bakugo POV.**

 ** _Pet Shelter_**

 **. . .**

"Kastsuki!" Uraraka calls for me.

"What is it?", I ask. I turn around and see her sniffling a little while watching a commercial.

"It's just.." She sniffles again and rubs her eye's that are starting to tear up. "It's so sad how these animals are left! Look at the poor things!", she says while pointing to the TV.

I run my hand through my hair with a sigh. "You know they only show the worst case scenarios right? That's how they get you to donate.".

"Yes, I know...". She curls up into a ball on our couch. She then turns to me with hopeful eyes, "Can we get a pet?".

A pet? "Uh, we've only been living together for a few months and I don't know if it's the best idea. There's food and-" I stop halfway as she starts to pout again. I pinch my nose as I sit next to her. "Fine. One pet!" I surrender. "We are _not_ coming home with half the damn animals, got it?!".

"Yay!", she cheers, then tackles me on the couch causing her to be on my chest. Looking up eagerly, "This will be great! It'll be nice to help a poor dog or cat.". She rests her head on my chest with a smile.

"Yeah." I admit. "Maybe it wont be so bad.", I say while playing with her hair. "You get to pick up the mutt's shit though, got it? I'm _not_ doing poop duty.".

"Alright alright.", she giggles.

"So tomorrow we'll go to the pet store and-"

"No!" She says, shocked as if I should know why. "We have to get one from the rescue shelter! The one's in pet stores are breed and will have perfectly fine lives, we should adopt one from the shelter. They're the ones that need help."

"Whatever you say. I don't see the difference though.".

A pet is a pet, right?

 **.**

The next day we go to the local shelter too pick out our future roommate.

"Katsuki, what about this one?", she asks while holding an orange tabby cat. "Or maybe that one over there?" Gesturing at a calm black cat taking a nap.

"I don't care really. Whatever you want.", I shrug.

A shelter volunteer comes up to me saying, "Guess you aren't a cat person huh? Not many people like older cats, most people come in here to get a kitten or puppy for their kid." The worker sighs as they look at the black cat, still napping. "Poor thing, he's five years old, and if that weren't enough, black cat's are less likely to be adopted*. His name is Stanlee.", they say with a grin. "Found him in a collapsing building, running around blindly due to an eye infection. He's better now though."

"Oh...", my heart starts to ache slightly. What's with this feeling? Used to, I could go on without a second thought. Maybe Uraraka has made me more empathetic and I'm just now realizing. Feelings are exhausting and high maintenance. "How do you know all that? Do you volunteer here a lot?" I ask.

They let out a chuckle, "No. I'm actually the manager here!", they pause for a moment. "Anyways!" the person claps, "I'll take you to the dogs.".

Me and the manager go to look at the dogs, but Uraraka decides to stay back and play with the tabby some more.

We look down the rows of cages but none of the dogs catch my eye. I'm about to go tell Uraraka to just get the orange tabby since she likes it so much but then another worker comes in carrying a puppy in a towel.

"Boss!", the worker seems startled. "We found this Australian Shepherd puppy on the side of the road. It looks like it's been beaten a good bit"

That's when I notice the red seeping through the towel.

"She's in bad condition", the worker continues, "but I think she'll make it, she's a fighter.".

"Go treat the wounds. Now!" The manager barks "I'll call the vet and they can stitch her up.". Then, turning to me, "I'm so sorry you had to see that. My staff will take care of it.". They start leading me away, "Why dont we-".

I shrug them off. " _That one_." I say.

"What?".

"I said I want that one!" I say. I rub the back of my neck as I think. "I want that cat too... What did you say his name was? Stanlee*?".

"Alright, I'll go get the paperwork right away! I'm sure your wife will be _delighted_!".

"She's not my-". Oh _shit_. I'm the one that didn't want a pet but ended up getting _two_! "She's gonna _kill_ me.", I whisper under my breath.

I go and find Uraraka and explain the situation to her.

"You told _me_ only _one_!". I'm about to start apologizing when she bursts into a fit of laughter. "Looks like your caring side is coming out! I always knew you cared about things but i've never seen you show it so much! It's like a holiday!".

"Oh _shut_ _up_!" I laugh.

The manager comes up and hands us the paperwork. "My staff has informed me the puppy is fine, and is expected to be well enough to take home sometime this evening. So what are you going to name her?"

I turn to Uraraka, "How about murder face?", I grin. the manager gives a puzzled and slightly uneasy look.

"He's kidding!" She reassures the manager. "Hmm, how about...", her face lights up as she thinks of a name. "Daffy! Short for daffodil?"

A smile creeps across my face. "I love it.".

 **. . .**

 ***Black cat's have a 30% lower chance of being adopted. The older an animal gets, the harder it is to get a placement.**

 ***Tribute to my rescue cat, Stanlee, who has sadly passed away. I hope I was able to give him a good life while he was here. Rest in peace.**

* * *

 **Six years AMS, Uraraka POV.**

 ** _Fan meeting_**

 **. . .**

Sitting on a park bench, I glance at my phone to check the time. ' _Bakugo wanted to meet here, especially since this park holds a lot of memories for us..._ '. I'm at the park near U.A. I can even see the buildings from here.

"Sorry I'm late!", Bakugo says as he walks behind me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Got ya' some flowers.". He hands me a bouquet of daffodils ***** , they've been my favorite since we met.

"It's alright!", I say. "Lets walk the trail! For old times sake.", pointing at the nearby path.

"Whatever you want round-face.". He offers his arm to me and we slowly work our way down the trail.

"I cant believe you still call me that, after all these years.", I giggle.

"But of course! It's a special name for a special person.", he gives me a nudge.

I laugh a little. "That is _so_ cheesy! What happened to the Katsuki I know?", I say, giving him a nudge.

I then feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see a girl in her teens, looking at me amazed.

"Is that you Uravity?", she says with a slight squeal. "I'm like you're biggest fan! I'm hoping to go to U.A next year just like you!".

Gosh, it's still weird being recognized in public. "Yeah that's me." I reply sheepishly.

"Oh!", she turns to Bakugo, "You're that Explodo dude right? One of the top pro-hero's in the world!". Her eyes then turn to our linked arms. "Oh are you guys dating?".

Bakugo chuckles. "You're really nosy aren't you."

"Katsuki, you're going to do it aren't you.", I ask.

Ignoring me, "Well you can move along, she's my ex-girlfriend. We just came to celebrate a special occasion.".

"Katsuki~" I use my free arm to pinch the bridge of my nose, while also displaying the ring on my finger. "I told you stop introducing me like that.". I reach my hand out to shake hers, "I'm his wife." I say as I flash a smile.

She looks between Bakugo and I and then takes a long look at the ring. When I let go of her hand and she says "Oh.". She then bursts into smile and runs off saying "I have _got_ to go tell all my friends about this!". Far off in the distance she turns back and yells "Nice meeting you guys!", and waves at us.

Bakugo and I both start laughing. I kiss him briefly before saying "Happy one year anniversary, Katsuki-kun.", as I lean in for another kiss.

 **. . .**

 *** In case you dont remember, daffodils are the flowers Bakugo gave Uraraka on their first date.  
**

* * *

 **9 Years AMS, Bakugo POV.**

 ** _Party_**

 **. . .**

It started out like every other day, but for some unknown reason, Uraraka seems more distant than usual. I sit on the couch and stare at the bathroom door. ' _she's been in there for a while. Is she sick?'_. I get up and knock on the door. "Round-face? Sweetie? Are you ok in there?" I ask.

I get a faint "Yeah I'm fine.". as a response.

"Are you going to be able to go to the 1-A reunion at Deku's this evening?"

She opens up the door, says "I'll be fine, I just need some time.", and brushes past me.

I stand in shock for a moment. ' _Did I do something? What happened? Maybe i forgot to take the trash out or I forgot some important day? Is she on her period? Then again she's never been like this before...'_. I hit my head as if that will suddenly make me know what happened. ' _I'll try asking her again.._ '

I find Uraraka sitting on our bed, petting Stanlee. "Are you alright hun?".

She seems kind of pale, dumbfounded, I'm not sure but she seems off. "Yeah.". She gives me a fake smile and says "I'm fine, just some stuff on my mind.".

"Uraraka, we've been married for _three_ years. Been together for even longer! I think I can tell when you're lying by now." I sit down on my side of the bed and rub her back. "You don't have to tell me, but if there's something wrong please tell me. Ok?"

"Nothing is wrong. I think I'll just read for a little while.". She picks up a nearby book she's been working on, "I think I'm just nervous about meeting everyone again after so long. That's all.".

 **' _Liar_ '**

"Alright...". I kiss her head and then wrap her in a big hug, causing her to blush a little. ' _Nice to know I can still make her do that.'_. "I'm going to go out for a jog then, I'll take daffy with me.", and with that, I head out, dog in tow.

It's a little far but I take her to the park near U.A. It's been years and it's still the same as eight years ago. I look around and remember all the memories we've made here.

I bend down next to daffy as I point out various spots, daffy intently paying attention. "Over there is where we got engaged," I point to a gazebo by the water. "That tree is where we would have picnics under. Oh! And that trail? That was our favorite place to jog." I chuckle, "Still nothing more than a dirt path.". Daffy is looking quizzically at me. "Yeah I know, I've gone crazy to be talking to a dog.".

I flop down in the grass, daffy lays next to me. ' _Is Uraraka having second thoughts about us? She's never been like this before. Usually when we fight, we talk it out and then figure it out_ together, _then we go on like nothing happened. Are we even fighting?'._

"I'm getting really worried about you're mother daffy.". I sit up, "No use moping around. Let's take the trail.", I say which daffy responds with a cheerful wag.

 **.**

I get home and don't see Uraraka. "Honey?", I holler. I go to our room and find her still reading. "Are you sure you're ok? Are you done thinking?".

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry.".

Her saying that is exactly what makes me worry. "Well... I'm going to hop in the shower. I'm all sweaty and stuff.".

"Ok.".

Thats it? Just 'ok'? The whole shower, my mind is elsewhere and when I get out, I wrap a towel around me. My hair, still dripping, is weighed down and reminds me of how it was when I was with that jean dude. I chuckle and proceed to shake my hair dry like a dog. I'm about to go get dressed when I notice something in the trash bin. I normally don't dig in the trash, but I pull it out to see a weird stick thingy with bars on it.

"Hey Ochcaco, babe, whats with this weird stick in the trash?". I yell.

She bursts through the door and snatches it out of my hand before I can read it. "It's nothing! Now inst the best time! Just ignore it!". She then rushes out of the bathroom again.

Out of all the weird things that have happened today, that was probably the weirdest. I exit the bathroom and get dressed in my suit in preparation for Deku's get together thingy. I then go to wait for Uraraka in the living room, occasionally tugging at my stuffy suit or straitening my collar.

"Well, how do I look?". I turn and see Uraraka, my _wife_ , in the most gorgeous blue dress I've ever seen.

I avert my eyes downwards for a moment and take a gulp of air, I'm lucky my jaw didn't just drop to the floor. "Absolutely beautiful." I say, still looking at the floor.

When I look back up, her face is crazy red. "O-oh, thank you.".

I offer her my hand and we head to the party.

 **.**

When we get there, I'm surprised to see a small banquet hall has been rented out for us.

"You guys made it!", Deku says as he comes up and gives me a handshake. He then gives Uraraka a hug, but I try not to show my flash of jealousy. "I'm so glad you could come! I'm sure you guys are pretty busy with you both being top ranking heroes! I know how busy it can get." He makes eye contact with me. "Maybe one day you'll catch up to me, eh?", he winks.

I clench my fists a little but soon relax again saying, "It's ok. I have different priorities now.", making him pause for a moment before giving a smile.

"Wow! You really have changed Kachan! I wish I had someone too. You guys make a good pair.", he says with a little sadness in his tone. Returning to his happy self, "Well I have a speech to make, so if you will excuse me. Please, take a seat and the waiters will come bring you your food.", and then walks towards the stage.

Once he's out of range, Uraraka says "With him being the number one ranking hero, he must be really busy. Must be lonely."

I agree, "Well personally, it's almost a good thing for me that he doesn't have someone. It means I got the girl.". I grin a little, "You'd probably be with him now if not for me, but you're stuck with me now." I tease. ' _I hope so anyways._ '. I give her a kiss on top of her head.

We go to take a seat with Kirishima, Mina, Momo, and Todoroki. The later two have also gotten married. We share quick greetings as the waiters soon come to everyone's table and bring us some steaks as well as glasses of champagne. Deku then takes the stage and begins his speech.

"I want to thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to come! A lot has happened these past five years and we're all adults now. Some of us have gotten married, some have become famous heroes, others have moved off and some have stuck with their roots. But I'm happy, despite all that, you were all able to come here!-"

At this point, I've lost interest. "Hey Kiri, how are things going? Haven't seen you in like a year!" I whisper.

"Really good! I found a really nice girl and might settle down soon. You gotta be my best man, alright?"

"Obviously!", we both share a laugh before he returns his attention to Deku's speech.

After about half an hour of listening to Deku rambling, we start actually talking to people. After some mingling, some slow music starts playing and everyone, including people who aren't even couples, start pairing off.

I grab Uraraka's hand and lead her to the center of the dance floor. "Hope you don't mind that I steal this dance." I say. Then, over her shoulder, I notice Sero and Kirishima goofing off by Kirishima giving Sero a piggy-back ride and running around aimlessly. I let out a slight laugh at the sight as we continue dancing.

Uraraka rests her head on my shoulder, and after a while she turns to me and says, "I... I think I'm ready to tell you. I'm sorry I hid it, I was shocked and had to let it sink in first.".

"Hey it's fine. So what was it?" I ask.

She whispers it into my ear, leaving me frozen in shock that soon turns into delight.

"Wait...?!", I end up yelling out of confusuion.

The room goes quiet and everyone stares, but I barely notice. I'm too busy running it through my head.

At this point, I cant hide my huge grin."You're pregnant?!"

 **.**

 ** _Fin. End. All done. Poof._**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **After all this time, we have reached the true end of our journey. Thank you so much for all the support! I honestly didn't think so many people would read it, much less seem to enjoy it! Thank you for sticking with the series and I hope to see you all again soon with my next fanfic (Which should be coming in a few weeks). Now, Onto the next ship! Hi ho silver!**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this series! Please leave any feedback you might have in the review section! If you want to be notified when my next series comes up, make sure to follow me!** **See you soon (hopefully)** **!**

 **.**

 **"Ok, everyone together, Uraraka, Bakugo-"**

 **Izuku: "And me too!"**

 **"... yes, you too. On the count of three!"**

 **Uraraka: "One."**

 **Bakugo: "Two."**

 **Izuku: "Three!"**

 **.**

 **Everyone: "Plus... ULTRA!"**


End file.
